Droga ku światłu
by Cyrograf
Summary: Miasto Roth od lat było skorumpowane do szpiku kości, popadając w coraz to większą ciemność. Są jednak ci, którzy mimo tego co stracili, starają się zmienić swój dom na lepsze. Jednak nie tylko oni walczą z otaczającym ich mrokiem.
1. Chapter 1

Witam wszystkich serdecznie,

To mój pierwszy fanfik ze świata Assassin Creed. Nie są moją własnością żadne z postaci występujących w grze z serii Assassin Creed. Pracę tworzę jak i publikuję sama. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem zbyt obeznania w tym serwisie. Jeśli ktoś z was mógłby mi trochę pomóc, jeśli chodzi o format tekstu, to byłabym niezwykle wdzięczna (tekst nie wygląda tak, jakbym sobie tego życzyła i nie wiem jak to naprawić).

Z góry dziękuje za komentarze i uwagi. One zawsze pomagają wychwycić pewnie błędy i nieścisłości, a to z kolei sprawia, że można jeszcze lepiej pisać.

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się podróż w którą was zabiorę.

* * *

Stała w alejce pocierając szybko ręce. Było zimno, zimniej niż w tamtym tygodniu. Zerknęła do hangarów mając nadzieję, że coś się dziś stanie, ale po pierwszych trzech godzinach czuła w kościach, że znów dostała fałszywy cynk. Pewnie cokolwiek miało się stać właśnie odbywa się na drugim końcu miasta. Westchnęła ciężko. Mogła teraz spokojnie siedzieć w pracy zamiast bawić się w podglądanie skorumpowanych gliniarzy. No ale poprosiła ją o to Nancy, której nie miała serca odmówić. Nie po tym jak ktoś pobił ją, kiedy nie chciała zapłacić haraczu za „ochronę" a sprawa została po zaledwie po tygodniu umorzona przez tutejszą policję. Poprawiła kamerę, którą miała założoną na ucho. Była szansa, że jeżeli uda im się nagrać, jak gliny dobijają interesów z tutejszymi gangami, to coś się zmieni. Jeżeli przełożeni nic nie zrobią, to na pewno resztę załatwi Internet.

Potarła znów ręce zastanawiając się czy da radę siedzieć tu całą noc. Gdy rozmyślała o tym, czy da radę w ogóle jutro wstać do pracy, dostrzegła światła aut, które podjechały od tyłu na hangary. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się z tępym wyrazem, jednak zaraz adrenalina zrobiła swoje, gdy zobaczyła czterech mężczyzn wychodzących z wozu. Widząc tatuaże na ich twarzach nietrudno było zorientować do, którego gangu należeli. Po chwili podjechało drugie auto, z którego powoli wysiadły dwie postacie. Otworzyła szerzej oczy dostrzegając aspirant Malcolm, która przyjmowała zgłoszenie pobicia Nancy. Mruknęła pod nosem przekleństwo podchodząc nieco bliżej i poprawiając kamerkę. Z tej odległości na pewno nie będzie dźwięku, jednak z łatwością da się zobaczyć twarze.

Nagle niemal podskoczyła, gdy rozległ się strzał i jedna z postaci upadła głucho na ziemię. Reszta wyciągnęła szybko bronie kierując je najpierw na siebie, ale kiedy znów padł strzał i kula przeszyła głowę członka gangu, wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się szukając snajpera. Kiedy jeden z nich ją dostrzegł poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić nawet kroku w jej stronę, ponieważ jakaś postać przeszyła jego gardło nożem. Zanim zdążyła się zastanowić skąd ona w ogóle się wzięła, w pięknej synchronizacji snajper zabił pierwszą osobę, która skierowała na niego pistolet zaś drugi z błyskawiczną precyzją zabił tych, którzy jeszcze oddychali.

Słysząc jedynie bicie swojego serca patrzyła jak obcy sprawdza czy wszyscy nie żyją. Wreszcie wstał i spojrzał na dach hangaru przy którym stała i kiwnął głową. Być może to był dla niej znak, że powinna jak najszybciej oddalić się od tego miejsca, ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Widząc, że postać zatrzymała dłużej wzrok w miejscu, w którym się chowała przestała kompletnie oddychać. Pewnie stała by tak dłużej, gdyby nie to, że postać ruszyła w jej stronę biegiem sprawiając, że instynkt wziął górę i rzuciła się do ucieczki.

Zawsze w szkole mówiono jej, że jest szybka. Być może jakby wzięła do serca prośby aby brała udziały w zawodach, to pewnie teraz czuła by się pewniej uciekając przez doki. Zrobiła kolejny zakręt sądząc, że istnieje szansa, że tak zgubi napastnika. Nadzieja ta jednak umarła kiedy zauważyła, że goniący ją jest coraz bliżej i wcale nie wygląda, jakby miał zwalniać. Niewiele myśląc skręciła po raz kolejny ale tym razem widząc otwarte drzwi do jednego z budynków niemal rzuciła się na nie i szybko kucnęła znikając z pola widzenia. Zasłoniła sobie usta ręką starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się szybkie kroki skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, jakby to miało pomóc. Postać przebiegła parę metrów dalej, ale zaraz zatrzymała się gwałtownie, sprawiając, że poczuła łzy w oczach. Nie słyszała, czy się cofa, ale dobrze wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ją znajdzie. Wstała więc szybko ruszając znów szybko przed siebie a niemal w tym samym momencie napastnik pojawił się w drzwiach. Prawie czuła jego obecność zaledwie parę metrów od siebie. Gdy obejrzała się widząc, że jest znacznie bliżej i już wyciąga rękę by ją złapać, skręciła znów gwałtownie kierując się w stronę jednego z nielicznych niezabitych deskami okien myśląc szybko jak bardzo będzie to głupi pomysł. Biegnąc jednak tak szybko jak biegła, nie miała jednak czasu na zastanawianie się. Wyskoczyła przez nie na ulicę i przetoczyła się próbując zmniejszyć swój pęd. Nie przyniosło to zamierzonego rezultatu i uderzyła głucho o ścianę sąsiedniego budynku jęcząc z bólu. Nie zdążyła otworzyć oczu, kiedy stojąca przed nią postać chwyciła ją mocno za ramiona zmuszając by wstała. Czując jak nagle jedna ręka napastnika zaciska się na jej szyi szarpnęła się próbując kopnąć jednak została za to nagrodzona uderzeniem w brzuch. Stęknęła głośno chcąc się skulić pod wpływem bólu, jednak ręka na jej szyi powstrzymała ją przed tym przyciskając jej głowę mocniej do zimnej ściany.

\- Kim jesteś?

Wreszcie spojrzała na osobę, która przed nią stała. Miała na sobie w niemal zwyczajne czarne ubrania. Wiedziała, że to mężczyzna, jednak poznała to po głosie i posturze a nie twarzy. Ta ukryta była w cieniu kaptura, jaki miał założony. Mężczyzna zacisnął mocniej palce na jej szyi niezadowolony z braku odpowiedzi. Odruchowo załapała mężczyznę za ramię, a po chwili zaczęła uderzać go mocno. Nie przyniosło to jednak żadnego skutku.

\- Nikim – sapnęła ostatkiem powietrza – Naprawdę nikim.

Obcy pochylił się jakby próbując się jej lepiej przyjrzeć.

\- Nie ma tatuaży – powiedział jakby do siebie – Nie, nie sądzę, że to kurwa.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że ten z kimś rozmawia. Zamilkł na chwilę.

\- Ma przy sobie kamerę. Dziennikarz?

Wiedziała, że ostatnie pytanie było zadanie do niej, jednak brak powietrza uniemożliwił jej odpowiedź. Czując, że palce na jej szyi nieco rozluźniły się, zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech.

\- Nie – próbowała pokręcić głową, jednak ruch został zablokowany – Nie jestem dziennikarzem. Zbierałam materiały na skorumpowane gliny. Nic więcej, naprawdę.

Obcy przechylił lekko głowę.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu będą?

\- Mam swoje źródła.

\- Podaj ich nazwiska.

Kobieta nic nie powiedziała. Nawet kiedy znów otrzymała uderzenie w brzuch a potem kolejne.

\- Nic ci nie powiem – syknęła wściekle – Możesz mnie bić ile chcesz, ale nic nie powiem.

Mężczyzna po chwili sięgnął po kamerę na jej uchu po chwili protestu i kolejnym uderzeniu w brzuch ściągnął ją i schował do kieszeni spodni.

\- Nie mogę cię zabić – powiedział jakby był z tego faktu niezadowolony – Jesteś niewinna. Ostrzegam jednak, że jeżeli komuś powiedz o tym co dziś widziałaś, to nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Zrozumiałaś?

Kobieta pokiwała głową czując swoją szansę na ucieczkę z tej sytuacji.

\- Ostrzegłem ją. Zanotowałeś? – po chwili dodał z zimnym zadowoleniem – Świetnie.

Kobieta myślała, że ją puści, jednak kątem oka dostrzegła, że mężczyzna sięga po coś przy pasie a następnie szybkim ruchem jego ręka zbliżyła się do jej szyi. Zanim zorientowała się co się dzieję, coś ukłuło ją a następnie zimny płyn wdarł się jej pod skórę. Poczuła jeszcze jak mężczyzna puszcza ją by jej ciało opadło bezwładnie na ziemię, kiedy ogarnęła ją ciemność.

* * *

\- Kate, wyglądasz okropnie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado ściągając z siebie kurtkę.

\- I tak się czuję.

\- Jak poszło wczoraj?

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę ściągając buty. No cóż, spotkanie się odbyło i nagrała je. Problem z tym, że ktoś jej to nagranie zwinął a następnie podał jakiś narkotyk, po którym obudziła się w parku na ławce obok paru bezdomnych.

\- Kiepsko – powiedziała wreszcie wiedząc, że musi wymyślić jakąś historyjkę, aby wyjaśnić brak kamery – Ktoś mnie uderzył w głowę i straciłam przytomność. Jak się obudziłam to nie miałam już nagrania, wybacz Tracy.

\- Ktoś cię uderzył? O Boże Kate, nieważne nagranie. Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało.

Machnęła na koleżankę ręką widząc, że chce do niej podbiec i sprawdzić czy jest cała. Kobieta usiadła ciężko na kanapie sycząc lekko z bólu. Szlag, ale bolały ją żebra. Ten facet naprawdę mocno walił.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś nas wydał?

Kate pokręciła lekko głową słysząc jej zaniepokojony głos.

\- Nie, jakby to byli oni, to pewnie leżałabym już martwa na jakimś wysypisku. Nie jestem pewna kto to był. Może ktoś po prostu wywęszył szybki zarobek? – po chwili dodała – To był dobry cynk. Byli tam… Po prostu dałam się zaskoczyć.

\- Jeśli chcesz następnym razem ktoś może cię zastąpić.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest. Dobrze wiedziałam jakie jest niebezpieczeństwo gdy się na to pisałam. Dam radę. Myślę, że do następnego razu lepiej się przygotuję.

Spojrzała leniwie na koleżankę słysząc niepokojącą ciszę. Uniosła brwi patrząc na nią wyczekująco. Tracy skrzywiła się lekko myjąc dalej blat baru.

\- Jutro mają przewozić ważnego świadka do nowej kryjówki. To ich nowy cel.

Kate zaklęła pod nosem.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Poradzę sobie – mruknęła ze złością - Muszę się tylko zdrzemnąć przed pracą na tyle, abym była w stanie utrzymać butelki.

Zerknęła na zegarek a następnie położyła się powoli z cichym jękiem bólu na kanapie w rogu sali. Miała cztery godziny do otwarcia baru.

\- Kiedy mają go przewozić?

\- Około pierwszej.

Kate odetchnęła lekko z ulgą. Nie było tak źle.

\- Po południu.

\- Co?! Kto normalny przewozi świadków o takiej porze?!

\- W nocy pojazdy wzbudzałyby większe zainteresowanie i byłyby łatwiejszym celem. Furgonetki mają przypominać te więzienne, więc ludzie pomyślą, że to zwykły transport osadzonych.

Kobieta westchnęła. No tak była w tym jakaś logika. Zerknęła znów na zegarek. Nie ma wyjścia, 4 godziny snu, potem praca, godzina snu a potem znów praca. Ziewnęła głęboko przewracając się na drugi bok.

* * *

Stała przy motocyklu czekając aż furgonetka wyjedzie zza zakrętu. Ich informacje były w miarę szczegółowe. Dzień się zgadzał i mieli prawdopodobne trasy. Inne obsadzone były przez ich współpracowników. Godzina? No cóż. Między pierwszą a trzecią po południu. Kate oparła się o motocykl myśląc jedynie o tym, że jeżeli okaże się, że transport jest o trzeciej to kogoś zabije, bo mogła jeszcze dłużej pospać. Kobieta ziewnęła przeciągle uderzając się zaraz lekko w policzek. Była tak zmęczona, że nie spostrzegła jak ktoś staje nagle obok niej.

\- Widzę, że nie masz dosyć.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła postać jakiś metr od niej. Uniosła szybko wzrok widząc znajomego w kapturze. Przypominając sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie niemal odruchowo sięgnęła po broń przypiętą do pasa, jednak mężczyzna ubiegł ją robiąc w jej stronę krok i błyskawicznie łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. Kate skrzywiła się widząc, że mężczyzna zabiera jej pistolet i chowa gdzieś w po kurtką.

\- Nikomu nic nie powiedziałam.

\- Wiem.

Kate uniosła lekko brwi.

\- Więc po co tu jesteś?

\- Byś znowu mi nie przeszkadzała.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie udawaj kretynki. Wiem o waszym małym planie.

Kate porządnie zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie mają kreta albo dostają lewe informacje. Zerknęła na miejsce, gdzie powinna wyjeżdżać furgonetka.

\- Co chcecie zrobić?

\- Powstrzymać zabójstwo. Ale w przeciwieństwie do was, skutecznie.

\- Z tego co mówisz, stoimy po tej samej stronie – mruknęła – Czemu nie możemy współpracować?

\- Z takimi amatorami? – nawet nie próbował powstrzymać rozbawienia w głosie – Mógłbym od razu strzelić sobie w głowę.

Kobieta wściekle zmrużyła oczy.

\- Jakoś ostatnim razem nie wiedziałeś, że jestem koło hangarów.

\- Szczęście – nic więcej.

Nagle wyprostował się lekko dotykając ucha pod kapturem. W tym samym momencie komórka Kate zaczęła wibrować. Sięgnęła po nią szybko i odczytała wiadomość.

Sprzedałam auto.

To był znak, że byli spaleni i powinna jak najszybciej uciekać. Jakby sama już tego nie zauważyła. Zerknęła na mężczyznę. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu przez krótką chwilę miała nadzieję, że uda się jej jakoś odejść nie będąc zauważonym . Zrobiła zaledwie dwa kroki, kiedy poczuła jak ktoś łapie ją za ramię. Odwróciła się widząc, jak mężczyzna rozmawia z kimś zdenerwowanym głosem.

\- Nic z tego. To najgłupszy z twoich pomysłów – przez chwilę nie odzywał się przyciskając wciąż palce do ucha – To bezużyteczni cywile – znów pauza – Tak, lepiej będzie ich wszystkich zabić.

Kobieta rozejrzała się nie mogąc uwierzyć, że taka rozmowa nie zwróci niczyjej uwagi na ulicy w środku dnia. Okazało się jednak, że nikt nawet nie spojrzał w ich stronę dłuższą chwilę. Zagryzła wargę nie chcąc czekać aż stanie się z nią to samo, co zeszłej nocy ludziom w dokach. Sięgnęła powoli pod koszulkę chwytając palcami schowany tam nóż. Nie uszło jej uwadze, że mężczyzna jest coraz bardziej wściekły na tego z kim rozmawiał. Świetnie, jest wystarczająco rozkojarzony. Wyciągnęła szybkim ruchem nóż i wbiła go mężczyźnie w ramię. Przez krótką chwilę była chyba bardziej zdziwiona od niego, że w ogóle się jej udało tego dokonać. Wpatrywała się w ramię, na którym powoli zaczęła pojawiać się krew aż wreszcie ocknęła się gdy palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się mocno na jej ramieniu.

\- Ty suko…

Wyciągnął sztylet z ramienia kierując ostrze w jej stronę kiedy nagle zatrzymało się koło nich auto. Obydwoje skierowali na nie wzrok, by zobaczyć jak otwierają się drzwi i wychodzi przez nie mężczyzna.

\- Altair, otrzymałeś rozkaz by jej nie zabijać.

\- Dziwka mnie zaatakowała. Potraktuj to jak obronę własną.

Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Bezużyteczny cywil zdołał cię zranić? Chyba się starzejesz.

\- Zamknij się Malik. Nie zamierzam…

\- Do wozu z nią – uciął mu zimnym tonem – I jedziesz z nami.

Kate szarpnęła się kiedy Altair pchnął ją w stronę auta jednak zaraz poczuła ostrze w okolicach żeber

\- Daj mi tylko powód – syknął – A z przyjemnością wbiję ci to w serce.

Zamarła na chwilę dając się wepchnąć do wozu. Altair zajął miejsce obok niej zaś drugi z mężczyzn naprzeciwko dając znak kierowcy, że może ruszać. Nie mając nic więcej do roboty przyjrzała się wnętrzowi pojazdu a następnie napastnikom.

Siedzący naprzeciwko niej był ubrany w granatowy garnitur, który wcale nie wyglądał na tani. Jego cera była ciemna zaś rysy twarzy zdradzały arabskie korzenie. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i kozią bródkę, która dodawała jego twarzy drapieżności.

\- Kate Shepard, miło mi, jestem Malik.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń w rękawiczce, której ta jednak nie uścisnęła rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenie. Zamiast tego syknęła wściekle w jego stronę.

\- Kim jesteście?

\- Bractwem, które czuwa nad tym miastem – odparł spokojnie opuszczając dłoń – Miastem i jego mieszkańcami.

\- To widzę, że kiepsko wam to wychodzi – rzuciła z jadem – Oni jedno ani drugie nie wygląda, że coś robicie.

\- Zamknij się – Kate zwróciła wzrok na siedzącego koło niej mężczyznę spostrzegając, że kręci z łatwością sztylet palcami – Nie masz o niczym pojęcia.

\- Nie mam pojęcia…? – zanim zdołała się powtrzymać krzyczała na całe gardło – Nie mam pojęcia?! Wychowałam się w tym mieście! Widziałam jak się zmienia. Jak wywala się ludzi na bruk, bo nie mogą opłacić horrendalnie wysokich czynszów, jak gangi zaczynają pobierać swoje haracze i jak bliscy mi ludzie są ranieni i zastraszani! Co tydzień pojawia się informacja o nowo znalezionych ciałach w kanałach albo w porcie a policja nic nie robi! Jakby nic ich nie obchodziło! Nie mam pojęcia?!

Odetchnęła ciężko wbijając w niego twardy wzrok. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ściągnął ten przeklęty kaptur. Był podobnej urody do Malika, jednak miał twardsze rysy. Cała jego postura jak i oczy emanowały siłą. Kiedy na nią spojrzał dostrzegła, że jego oczy były niemal bursztynowego koloru. Mrugnęła, nie wierząc przez krótką chwilę, że ktokolwiek może mieć takie oczy.

\- Więc postanowiliście zacząć swoje małe pochody?

Kate poczuła jak wściekłość znów w niej wzbiera widząc kpinę w jego oczach. Zacisnęła mocno pięść chcąc zmazać mu ten wyraz z twarzy, jednak zaraz usłyszała stanowczy ton Malika.

\- Uspokójcie się. Nie chce widzieć żadnych bójek w tym wozie. Nie macie pojęcia jak ciężko zmywa się krew z tapicerki.

Po dłuższej chwili w końcu oderwała wzrok od Altaira i rozluźniła pięści.

\- Powinieneś nauczyć twojego psa manier – mruknęła do Malika.

Poczuła jak siedzący obok niej mężczyzna spiął się lekko na krótką chwilę a następnie powoli wypuścił powietrze przez zęby.

Malik uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Gdybym tego nie zrobił, już dawno byś nie żyła.

Kate odwróciła głowę chcą zobaczyć dokąd jadą, jednak zorientowała się, że szyby były tak przyciemnione, że nic nie było widać.

\- Mój brat ma jednak rację - podjął spokojnym tonem – Jesteście amatorami i przeszkadzacie nam w wykonywaniu naszej pracy.

\- A jak…

Podniósł dłoń i Kate mimowolnie zamknęła usta mrużąc jedynie oczy.

\- Nie możemy was niestety zabić, skomplikowane kwestie kodeksu jakim się kierujemy, jednak nie możemy jednocześnie pozwolić byście się panoszyli. Dlatego oferuję wam w imieniu Bractwa działającego w tym mieście ofertę współpracy.

Kobieta mrużyła brwi zerkając na Altaira, który nie ukrywał nawet niezadowolenia z tej decyzji.

\- Czemu miałabym wam zaufać?

\- Nie musisz – odparł spokojnie – Jednak mamy wspólny cel, którym jest wyleczenie tego miasta. Widziałaś to w dokach.

\- Jeśli waszym planem jest zabicie wszystkich złych typów w tym mieście, to nie wiem czy chce w tym uczestniczyć.

\- Nasze działanie to nie tylko morderstwa, chociaż one często są potrzebną dźwignią. Nie boimy się ubrudzić rąk, dla dobra wszystkich.

Kate zawahała się na chwilę zerkając na Malika a potem Altaira, który wpatrywał się tylko sobie znany punkt przed sobą.

\- Nie mogę podejmować takiej decyzji za wszystkich – odparła w końcu – Muszę porozmawiać z resztą. A oni pewnie będą chcieli bezpośrednio z wami. A przynajmniej z waszymi przedstawicielami.

Malik pokiwał głową jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Dał znak kierowcy, żeby się zatrzymał w najbliższej alejce.

\- Macie 48 godzin – podał jej wizytówkę z zapisanym na niej numerem – Odezwijcie się.

\- A co jeśli odrzucimy współpracę?

Malik uśmiechnął się zimno sprawiając, że kobieta poczuła ciarki na plecach.

\- Osoby przeszkadzające nam oczyścić miasto zostaną zlikwidowane.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Z tego co mówisz, nie mamy praktycznie wyjścia. Możemy wycofać się albo do nich dołączyć.

Kate pociągnęła łyk piwa rozsiadając się na krześle.

\- Skąd wiemy, że nas nie wykiwają?

\- Jeśli by chcieli, to zrobiliby to z łatwością – odpowiedziała patrząc spode łba na Tomasa – Mam wrażenie, że wiedzą o nas więcej niż my sami.

\- Podobno nie wiedzieli kim jesteś gdy złapali cię w dokach.

\- A już na drugi dzień zdołali wyłapać naszych wszystkich ludzi, którzy mieli brać udział w akcji. Jeśli chcieliby zaatakować to zrobiliby to wtedy. I uwierz mi, jeśli reszta jest taka sama jak ten Altair, to nie mielibyśmy szans.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza kiedy wszyscy wpatrywali się w swoje butelki.

\- To nas przerosło – mruknęła Tracy – Stało się zbyt niebezpieczne. To już nie sabotaż czy podsłuchiwanie a narażanie swojego życia.

\- Od początku wpisane w to było ryzyko – powiedział stanowczo Tomas – I tak jak wam nie podoba mi się to, jednak z nimi mielibyśmy większą szansę coś zmienić.

\- To mordercy! – w oczach Nicka widoczne było przerażenie - Nie możemy się do nich dołączyć! Będziemy tacy sami jak te skorumpowane psy i inne szuje w tym mieście.

\- Mówili, że działają też na innych polach. Może nie będziemy zmuszeni do odbierania komukolwiek życia.

\- Kate, ale i tak będziemy odpowiedzialni za śmierć tych osób. To że nie pociągniesz za spust nic nie zmieni. Będziemy mieli krew na rękach.

\- Osoby które mają na rękach krew Nancy, twojej siostry, mojego ojca, rodziców Tomasa wciąż są na wolności i nieważne co zrobiliśmy przez te parę miesięcy i tak nie zbliżyliśmy się do prawdy! Też nie jestem zachwycona, ale nie mam zamiaru patrzeć jak kolejne bliskie mi osoby cierpią!

Znów zapadła głucha cisza. Wreszcie odezwał się znów Tomas.

\- Dam każdemu wybór. Może odejść bez żadnych konsekwencji i zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Nie kontaktować się więcej z nami ani nie przychodzić do kryjówek. Możemy też dołączyć się do tego… - zerknął na Kate – Bractwa i dalej robić co robimy. Wynegocjujemy z nimi warunki współpracy tak, żeby wyjść na wszystkim jak najlepiej. Nie widzę innego wyjścia. Wy?

\- Dla mnie to nie jest wybór – powiedział wreszcie Nick zaciskając mocno palce na swojej butelce – Chcę dalej pomagać, ale nie krzywdzić innych.

\- Nikt z nas nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić stary – Kate położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu zmuszając by na nią spojrzał – I obiecuję ci, że będziemy starali się tego unikać. Może dołączając do nich uda nam się przekonać ich, że rozlew krwi nie jest potrzebny?

Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w blat nie odpowiadając jej. Tomas raz jeszcze spojrzał na wszystkich upewniając się, że nie mają nic do powiedzenia i wstał powoli kierując się do drzwi.

\- Spotkajmy się wszyscy w głównej kryjówce jutro o 20.00, zgoda?

Po jego wyjściu siedzieli jeszcze chwilę rozmawiając chicho o tym co się wydarzyło. Wreszcie Tracy i Nick wstali mówiąc, że odwiedzą Nancy w szpitalu. Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy wyszli została tylko ona i Shae, która nie odezwała się słowem przez cały czas siedząc na kanapie w kącie i wpatrując się w ekran swojego laptopa. Kate znała ją praktycznie od dziecka. Była bystra, i to bardzo. Wiedziała to od zawsze, jednak Shae nigdy nie chwaliła się swoim darem. Dlatego też jako jedyna nie była zdziwiona, kiedy usłyszeli, że dostała się w wieku 16 lat na jedne z najlepszych studiów inżynierskich w kraju. Zdziwiła się jednak kiedy zobaczyła ją na progu swojego mieszkania kiedy je skończyła. Z wyróżnieniem oczywiście. Nie mogła pojąć jak mogła zaprzepaścić szansę na nowe, wspaniałe życie. Pamięta, że przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się jedynie lekko i odparła, że już wybrała swojego nowe, wspaniałe życie. Tutaj.

Kate usiadła obok niej patrząc przez chwilę w ekran i próbując zrozumieć co robiła. Jednak ciąg cyfr jaki miała przed sobą nic jej nie mówił. Objęła przyjaciółkę ramieniem patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- Co sądzisz?

Palce, które przed chwila zaledwie szybko stukały w klawisze, teraz się zatrzymały. W uszy Kate uderzyła cisza, jaka się wtedy pojawiła. Shae powoli odwróciła wbijając w nią zielone spojrzenie. Od zawsze miała w sobie tę grację, której nie da się nauczyć a trzeba się z nią urodzić. Gdzieś w głębi ducha Kate zazdrościła jej tego.

\- Będę ci pomagała oczywiście – odparła uśmiechając się szeroko – Jesteś w końcu moją rodziną.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to czego ja chce. Tu chodzi o ciebie. Twoje bezpieczeństwo. Nie chce cię narażać.

\- Nie narażasz – dziewczyna zamknęła laptopa odkładając go na stół – Chyba zapomniałaś kto was ochraniał cały ten czas – powiedziała spokojnie – Kto zacierał ślady, podkładał fałszywe tropy albo wymazywał dane.

Odwróciła się i złapała Kate za dłonie z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Kobieta nigdy nie rozumiała skąd w dziewczynie tyle optymizmu i radości w takich czasach. W takich momentach. Gdy była obok zdawała się rozświetlać pokój swoją obecnością. Niczym słońce.

\- Jednak przez ten cały czas byłaś z tyłu. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało – powiedziała cicho zdając sobie sprawę po chwili jak bardzo wierzyła w swoje słowa – Nigdy nie chciałam, żebyś miała z tym coś wspólnego…

\- To mój wybór – przerwała jej lekko wbijając w nią ciepłe spojrzenie – Nie żałuję go i nigdy nie będę. Wierzę w nas i w to co robimy.

\- Co myślisz o Bractwie?

\- Oni są tym, czym my byśmy się stali za parę lat. I sądzę, że ich pojawienie się tak naprawdę chroni nas przed tą zmianą.

\- To znaczy?

\- Z ich pomocą osiągniemy nasz cel szybciej. Efektywniej. Krzywdząc jak najmniej ludzi.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy.

\- Mam niepokojące wrażenie, że jesteś zbyt pewna swoich słów.

\- Włamałam się do ich systemu! – palnęła nagle, jakby właśnie dostała szczeniaczka na urodziny. Kate otworzyła szeroko oczy w przerażeniu, jednak nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo dziewczyna z uśmiechem sięgnęła znów po laptopa i otworzyła go klikając w klawiaturę – Mają naprawdę dobre zabezpieczenia. Próbowałam wejść do niego od dwóch miesięcy, jednak bez skutku. W końcu wczoraj w nocy udało mi się! Nie mogę wam niestety pokazać danych – dziewczyna przez chwilę wyglądała na naprawdę smutną – Jest tam zbyt dużo informacji, która mogłaby nam zaszkodzić, albo narazić nas, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się co wiemy. Niewiedza naprawdę będzie naszym zbawieniem. Jednak mogę cię zapewnić, że Bractwo wie co robi.

Kiedy wreszcie dziewczyna skończyła mówić słychać było przez chwile jedynie stukanie w klawisze. Wreszcie Kate wzięła głęboki wdech i spytała spokojnie.

\- Jak to próbowałaś się włamać od dwóch miesięcy? Przecież wiemy o ich istnieniu zaledwie od paru dni.

Shae zmarszczyła brwi jakby nie wiedziała o czym mowa.

\- Przecież od prawie pół roku słyszymy plotki o nowym gangu w mieście.

\- To tylko plotki! Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że to oni! – wzięła jeszcze jeden wdech aby się uspokoić - Jakim cudem w ogóle wpadłaś na ich trop?

\- Sprawdziłam wszystkie odbiegająca od normy przypadki zabójstw, kradzieży czy zniknięć w mieście. Potem ustaliłam w jakiej okolicy miały miejsce, włamałam się do miejskiego monitoringu sprawdzając zapisy z kamer z ostatnich miesięcy. Potem znalazłam krąg osób, które wydały mi się podejrzane…

\- Dobra – znów jej przerwała – Rozumiem. Byłaś zapracowana. Czemu jednak nam nie powiedziałaś?

\- Nie byłam niczego pewna. Dwa miesiące temu w końcu odnalazłam niemal przypadkiem ich serwer. Był tak dobrze schowany, że przeoczyłam go wiele razy. Chciałam wam powiedzieć po tym, jak się do niego włamię. Nie chciałam nikogo straszyć na marne, jakby się okazało, że to fałszywy trop. Nie chciałam was rozpraszać.

Kate westchnęła ciężko.

\- Następnym razem po prostu powiedz jak coś się będzie działo. Przynajmniej mi. A ja pomyślę, czy jest na tyle ważne by przekazać reszcie – po chwili trafiła ją myśl – Wiedzą, że się włamałaś?

\- Nie. Zacieram ślady. Nie próbowałam też łamać zabezpieczeń do lepiej chronionych plików. Kiedy rozmawialiście zdążyłam wyjść i trochę ulepszyć przy okazji ich ochronę – uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc zdumioną minę Kate – Wiem, że to kiepsko by wyglądało, jakby Bractwo dowiedziało się, że grzebałam w ich danych. Ulepszając ich system zabezpieczeń okazuje chyba znak dobrej woli, nie sądzisz?

Kate nie odpowiedziała patrząc na przyjaciółkę z zmartwioną miną. Shae uśmiechnęła się lekko raz jeszcze.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu dobro zawsze zwycięża zło, prawda?

Zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język kobieta skomentowała cierpko.

\- To samo myślałaś kiedy znalazłaś ledwo żywą Nancy?

Shae dotknęła lekko palcami jej brody zmuszając aby na nią spojrzała.

\- Nieważne co się będzie działo, nie zamierzam dać się pochłonąć mrokowi – w jej głosie był taki zapał i pewność, że przez chwilę Kate zaczęła wierzyć w jej słowa – Zawsze jest wyjście, inna, lepsza droga. Jeżeli stracimy nadzieję popadając w apatię i godząc się z losem to zło wygra. A ja na to nie pozwolę. Wygramy to, Kate. Wygramy.

* * *

Altair poruszył ramieniem sprawdzając, czy bandaże nie uciskają go za mocno. Następnie znów wbił wzrok w dokumenty, które miał przed sobą na stole. Nie popierał decyzji Malika o propozycji współpracy, jednak jeśli już taka zapadła, to musiał jakoś z tym żyć. Słyszeli o nich już wcześniej. W jednym z raportów Connora pojawiła się o nich wzmianka. No cóż, nie dziwił się, że chłopakowi udało się odnaleźć tak małą organizację – był w końcu najlepszy w tropieniu i zbieraniu informacji.

Składała się jedynie z dziesięciu członków i mimo, że nie mieli formalnego szefa, to rolę tę pełnił Tomas Erkhart. Na co dzień Tomas był szefem baru, który znajdował się na East Side. W tym samym miejscu zatrudnione były trzy inne członkinie grupy – Tracy Bloomberg i jej siostra Nancy, która teraz leżała w szpitalu z połamaną większością kości, oraz Kate Shepard.

Altair zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na jej zdjęciu. Pamiętał jak zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył ją po misji w dokach. Goniąc ją musiał przyznać, że była zwinna – nie tak jak on, oczywiście, jednak jak na cywila to było coś godnego podziwu. Gdy ją już złapał i zaczął zadawać pytania, w jej oczach zobaczył coś, co miał wrażenie już dawno umarło w mieszkańcach tego miasta – nieustępliwość. Mimo tego w jakiej sytuacji była, jej oczy patrzyły na niego twardo, jakby nic nie mogło jej złamać. Altair westchnął ciężko. Z jednej strony miał zamiar zmienić życie kobiety w piekło, za to, że go znieważyła a do tego dźgnęła. Z drugiej wiedział, że takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne i nieprofesjonalne. Musiał dawać przykład jako Mistrz dla innych braci, a zaangażowanie emocjonalne w pracę na pewno nie było dobrym przykładem. Jego ostatnie wybuchy złości nie mogły się powtórzyć.

Mężczyzna obejrzał raz jeszcze teczki reszty członków grupy, a następnie pozbierał je i wsadził do szafki stojącej w rogu. Chwilę wpatrywał się w inne dokumenty tam schowane, by zaraz odwrócić się i podejść do łóżka, na którym leżała jak zwykle rozłożona jego broń. Pochylił się biorąc do ręki pistolet, którzy dziś zabrał kobiecie, gdy nagle usłyszał odgłosy walki za drzwiami. Wsadził szybko broń za pas i wyszedł cicho z pokoju kierując się tam, skąd dochodził hałas. Widząc co się dzieje w pokoju obrad zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do siedzącego przy stole mężczyzny.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu ich nie rozdzielasz, Ezio?

Ten odwrócił się do niego z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Dlatego, że postawiłem na Connora, bracie.

Altair znów spojrzał na dwójkę bijących się postaci, która otoczona była przez zbyt liczny jak na jego gust tłum.

\- O co tym razem poszło?

\- Oh, jeden z nowicjuszy obraził matkę Connora – Ezio wyglądał przez chwilę na zdumionego – Nie mam pojęcia czemu to zrobił. Może chciał się sprawdzić? No a skutek możesz już oglądać.

\- Ktoś zbierał na to zakłady? – mruknął rozpoznając z kim walczył wściekły Indianin – Przecież Jasur nie ma szans.

\- Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz, hej, pewnie nawet wszyscy zebrani tu to wiedzą, tylko nie Jasur – Widząc pełen dezaprobaty wzrok Altaira Ezio uniósł dłonie – Dobrze wiesz, że dzieciak od tygodni obrasta w coraz to więcej piórek. Ciesz się, że padło na Connora. Chłopak jest jak bestia, ale nie zabije nowicjusza.

Altair też to zauważuł. Mimo, że Indianin wyraźnie dominował nad Jasurem, to wycofywał się za każdym razem, gdy był w pozycji do zadania ciosu, który albo by chłopaka pozbawił przytomności albo życia. Connor chciał poniżyć i upokorzyć chłopaka jak tylko się dało. Widząc jak po raz kolejny nowicjusz ląduje na podłodze Altair podszedł do nich wreszcie i złapał Connora za ramie.

\- Wystarczy.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego wściekle, jednak dostrzegając kto go powstrzymał, zaraz wycofał się opuszczając nieco wzrok. Altair przeniósł zimne spojrzenie na podnoszącego się właśnie z ziemi zakrwawionego chłopaka.

\- Jeśli chciałeś zmierzyć ze swoim bratem, to powinieneś zaprosić do go sali treningowej. Nie możemy podnosić ręki na tych, z którymi walczymy ramię w ramię i z którymi wspólnie przelewamy krew – przesunął wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na nowicjuszach – Musimy sobie bezwzględnie ufać, czytać ruchy i wiedzieć co druga osoba zrobi, zanim to się stanie. A nie jest to możliwe, jeżeli nie będziemy rodziną. Umiejętności w bractwie nie liczą się, jeżeli nie masz ducha i serca, aby dobrze je wykorzystywać – znów wbił wzrok w Jasura – Pięć godzin na słupach. Jak skończysz przyjść do mnie.

Kiedy odprowadził wzrokiem nowicjusza odwrócił się do Connora. Chłopak miał zaledwie 17 lat a postawę niedźwiedzia i umiejętności, które niemal dorównywały tym Altaira. Jednak niestety temperament wciąż miał nastolatka, co nie było dobrym połączniem z całą resztą.

\- Powinieneś być od niego mądrzejszy.

\- Obraził moją matkę! – warknął – Zasłużył na nauczkę.

Altair zniżył głos tak, żeby słyszał go jedynie chłopak.

\- I myślisz, że osiągnąłeś to robiąc dokładnie to, czego on chciał? Sprowokował cię i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Chłopak zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

\- Nie jesteś już nowicjuszem – kontynuował Altair – Musisz wreszcie nauczyć się panować nad sobą. Poza tym – na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się delikatny uśmiech – Jakbyś trochę pomyślał, to mógłbyś go ustawić w inny sposób.

Skinął jeszcze na niego odchodząc od tłumu i usiadł obok Ezia, którzy patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Nieźle. Naprawdę dużo się zmieniłeś. Jeszcze rok temu przysiągłbym, że sam dołączysz do tej walki.

\- I dużo nas to kosztowało – odparł ostro – Niech nie popełniają moich błędów.

\- Malik wspomniał o naszych nowych znajomych – mężczyzna pochylił się bliżej – Zauważyłem, że jest tam trochę przedstawicielek płci pięknej. Są tak samo cudowne jak na zdjęciach?

Altair uniósł brwi.

\- Naprawdę? A co na to Sofia?

Ezio roześmiał się poklepując mężczyznę po ramieniu.

\- Oh, nie psuj mi tego. Stare nawyki mocno się trzymają. Zresztą – mrugnął mu porozumiewawczo – Sofia nic nie musi wiedzieć. A człowiek potrzebuje rozrywki. Gdybym żył tylko misjami to straciłbym rozum. Potrzebuję rozmów, dobrego wina jak i towarzystwa pięknych kobiet. Cóż poradzę? Więc? – uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny poszerzył się – Jakie są?

Altair zastanowił się chwilę. Dłużej niż chciał pomyślał o szarych oczach Kate.

\- Nie są złe – odparł w końcu i zaraz pożałował tego widząc jak mężczyzna obok niego wyrzuca w górę ręce w wyrazie zwycięstwa – Czemu w ogóle się odzywałem…

\- Oh, bracie. Takie słowa z twoich jedynie zwiększają moją ciekawość. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż w końcu je zobaczę…

Altair przewrócił oczami widząc jak Ezio uśmiecha się lekko zatopiony w swoich marzeniach.

\- Kiedyś to cię zgubi.

\- Oh, najpiękniejsza śmierć to ta z nagą kobietą u boku. Ewentualnie z jej ustami między udami. Mogę też wyobrazić sobie parę innych pozycji, aby pożegnać ten świat. Nie zamierzam sobie niczego odmawiać jak i niczego żałować. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, lubię nieco przyjemności.

\- Lubię kobiety. Nie lubię problemów jakie ze sobą przynoszą emocje z nimi związane.

\- Maria stacjonuje teraz w Meksyku, wystarczająco daleko, by nie sprawiać problemów.

Altair skrzywił się.

\- Nie chodzi o nią.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że chodzi. Zawsze o nią chodzi. Byliście ze sobą długo, przywiązałeś się, może nawet zakochałeś, a ona została nagle przeniesiona do innej placówki. Odległość zrobiła swoje. Ty chciałeś to ciągnąć, ona nie. Stało się. A ty przez miesiąc zachowywałeś się, jakby ktoś ci zabił chomika. Uważasz, że przez to zawaliłeś potem misję.

\- Bo taka jest prawda – wycedził przez zęby mężczyzna – Popełniłem błąd. Byłem rozkojarzony. Przeze mnie zginęli ludzie. Przeze mnie Malik stracił rękę.

\- Nikt cię nie obwinia. To była zasadzka…

\- Którą powinienem przewidzieć!

Ezio spojrzał na niego twardo.

\- Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, nie maszynami. Nie jesteśmy wszechwładni. Starsi i mądrzejsi od ciebie popełniali błędy i pewnie będą.

\- Nie jesteśmy tylko ludźmi – odparł cicho mężczyzna – Odrzuciliśmy ten przywilej, kiedy dołączyliśmy do tej wojny. W naszych rękach jest ogromna odpowiedzialność i nie możemy sobie pozwalać na niepotrzebne emocje, bo wtedy zaczyna płynąć ulicami krew niewinnych.

\- Jakbyśmy porzucili emocje, to nie mielibyśmy prawa walczyć. Współczucie, miłość czy też złość musi nam towarzyszyć inaczej stracilibyśmy moralność, która odróżnia nas od maszyn. Maria została przeniesiona, ponieważ była potrzebna gdzieś indziej jako asasyn. Taka jest natura naszej pracy. I obydwoje dobrze o tym wiedzieliście i pogodziliście z tym. Wiem jedno, kiedy byłeś z Marią, stałeś się jeszcze lepszy niż wcześniej. W twoich oczach znów pojawił się błysk, jaki miałeś, gdy byliśmy jeszcze dzieciakami. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś dostał skrzydeł. Było między wami coś wspaniałego. Nie zapominaj o tych emocjach.

Nagle mężczyzna gwałtownie wstał.

\- Muszę iść do Malika. Do widzienia, Ezio.

\- Altairze…

\- Później cię znajdę.

* * *

Stał dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się w metalowe drzwi. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko i zapukał cicho a następnie wszedł wbijając wzrok w siedzącego za biurkiem mężczyznę. Malik zerknął przelotnie na niego i wskazał krzesło, każąc usiąść. Altair rozsiadł się zdając sobie sprawę, że przez następne kilkanaście minut będzie otaczała go jedynie cisza. Jego przełożony zawsze musiał skończyć rozpoczętą czynność zanim przejdzie do następnej. I zawsze wszystko musiał robić perfekcyjnie. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie stoikowi fałszywych dokumentów, które właśnie przeglądał Malik sprawdzając jakiej są jakości. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwał się do niego.

\- Pójdziesz jutro spotkać się z tymi cywilami.

\- Skontaktowali się?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale wiem jaka będzie ich odpowiedź. Będą mieli warunki – większość jest za zaakceptowania. Nie zgadzamy się, aby mieli dostęp do naszych informacji, ani nie mogą wybierać w jakich misjach chcą uczestniczyć. Gdy dostaną zadanie mają je wykonać, inaczej będzie to traktowane jak zdrada. Jeśli naprawdę chcą zmienić to miasto, to muszą się poświęcić. I uspokój ich, że nie zamierzam ich wysyłać na akcje, gdzie będą zmuszeni do zabicia kogoś. Nie powierzyłbym nigdy tak odpowiedzialnego zadania cywilom – zatrzymał na chwilę wzrok na blacie biurka – Odbieranie komuś życia jest niezwykle trudne. Potrzeba do tego niezwykle silnej woli. Stabilności. Nie wolno się załamać ani zatracić. Nie można też odczuwać z tego przyjemności.

Malik wziął do ręki następny dokument i zaczął skrupulatnie go przeglądać. Wreszcie po długiej przerwie znów zwrócił się do siedzącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyzny.

\- Przeglądałeś ich akta? – Altair kiwnął głową – Niektórzy mają ciekawe… predyspozycje. Fakt, że Tracy jest od wielu lat prostytutką jest wprost zbawieniem. Nie wiem nawet ile czasu próbowaliśmy kogoś po kryjomu umieścić na ulicy. Za każdym razem jakimś cudem reszta… pań do towarzystwa wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak. A ten Nick jeśli popracuje z jednym z naszych techników, to sądzę, że będzie niezwykle przydatny. Nie wspomnę o reszcie. Trzeba będzie ich jednak trochę podszkolić, żeby nie dali się zabić przy pierwszej sposobności. Zajmij się tym, dobrze? Możesz wykorzystać nieużywaną salę treningową na wschodzie miasta. Jest stara, ale dla nich powinna wystarczyć.

Altair zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie lepiej dać jednego z nauczycieli?

\- Są potrzebni na miejscu. Nie zamierzam zostawiać nowicjuszy samych, szczególnie po tym co się ostatnio dzieje. Nie chcę, żeby reszta podążyła za przykładem Jasura. Obawiam się, że jeśli chłopak się nie uspokoi, będę zmuszony go wydalić z Bractwa. Nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić na rozłamy wśród naszych szeregów.

Wydalić – pomyślał Altair – Bractwa nie da się inaczej opuścić niż przez śmierć.

\- Nie będę potrzebny na misjach?

\- Z moich informacji wynika, że będziemy mieli spokój przez pewien czas. Szykuje się parę małych akcji, jednak chciałem wykorzystać do nich niedawno nominowanych braci. Muszę ich zahartować przed ważniejszymi misjami.

Malik pochylił się patrząc na Altaira.

\- Musisz sprawić, żeby ci cywile pracowali z nami jak jeden organizm. Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, ale to naprawdę ważne, aby nam zaufali. I żebyś ty im zaufał.

\- Nie jestem w stanie im zaufać – przyznał po chwili - Jesteśmy szkoleni od najmłodszych lat – zaczął cicho – Dobrze wiesz, że tu nie chodzi o umiejętność walki, czy posługiwania się bronią. Tego może nauczyć się niemal każdy. Chodzi o lata wyrzeczeń, porzucenie rodziny i bliskich. Pokazuje się nam ból tortur – tych fizycznych jak i umysłowych. Nasze organizmy i umysły są doprowadzane do skraju wyczerpania. W takich momentach zwykły człowiek poddaje się – spojrzał na Malika – My też się poddawaliśmy. Mimo powtarzanych sesji, w końcu każdego da się złamać, wystarczy odpowiednia dźwignia. Potrzeba lat aby wpajana lojalność i wiara we wspólny cel pozwoliły znieść ból. A gdyby jednak ktoś nie dał rady, to każdy z nas wie jak skutecznie odebrać sobie życie. Oni nie znają naszego celu, nie rozumieją czemu to robimy, a ty nie chcesz, żeby się dowiedzieli – Malik otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak Altair kontynuował twardo – Wciągnąłeś ich w naszą rozgrywkę, bo dobrze wiedziałeś, że nie odpuszczą. Że istnieje szansa, że będziesz zmuszony do wydania rozkazu zabicia ich, a nie wolno nam zabijać niewinnych. Nie ufasz im nie chcąc udostępnić im naszych danych. Nie chcesz im powiedzieć przeciw komu działamy, bo boisz się, że tego nie zniosą. Nie wierzysz w nich a mimo to wymagasz ode mnie abym w nich uwierzył. Abym zaufał im jakby byli to moi bracia. Otóż nie są i nigdy nie będą.

Zapadła długa cisza. Malik przeczesał palcami sztucznej ręki włosy a następnie westchnął ciężko.

\- Co proponujesz?

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy im powiedzieć przeciwko komu walczymy – powiedział wreszcie – Odkryliby to prędzej czy później. Jeśli już mają się przestraszyć, to lepiej to zrobić na początku, zanim dowiedzą się o nas czegokolwiek – przypomniał znów sobie wzrok Kate – Jeśli jednak zdecydują się zostać, to będę ich szkolił, ale...

\- Ale?

Altair wbił spojrzenie w Malika.

\- Ale powiem im, że jeżeli złapią ich Templariusze, to nie zawaham się przed odebraniem im życia. Jeżeli pojawi się podejrzenie, że pracują dla Templariuszy, to zabiję ich. Może to oznacza pogwałcenie kodeksu, to będę gotów na przyjęcie kary, jednak nie zamierzam narażać Bractwa.

\- Sądzisz, że dzięki temu nam zaufają?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – odparł bez emocji - Jeżeli mają z nami działać to musimy być szczerzy. Wystarczy że będą znali nasze zamiary i do czego jesteśmy zdolni, reszta zależy od nich. Jeżeli będziemy udawać i kłamać to staniemy się tacy sami jak nasi wrogowie, którzy mamią swoich podwładnych – Altair wbił wzrok w wiszący na ścianie kodeks – Nasza droga nigdy nie była łatwa, Malik, dobrze o tym wiesz. Musimy się z tym pogodzić.

Siedzący naprzeciwko niego mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nigdy cię nie lubiłem – Altair spojrzał na niego bez oznak zdziwienia – Wciąż uważam, że jesteś aroganckim gnojkiem, którego niesamowity talent, został zmarnowany przez myślenie, że ma cały świat u stóp – zrobił pauzę mrużąc lekko oczy – Ale masz ten dar. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu poszedłeś po rozum do głowy i dobrze go wykorzystasz.

Przez twarz Altaira przebiegł szybki grymas, który jednak znikł tak samo szybko jak się pojawił. Pokiwał spokojnie głową.

\- Sam nie dam rady. Wezmę do pomocy Connora. Przyda mu się praca z ludźmi, może to poskromi jego wybuchowość.

\- Dobrze.


	3. Chapter 3

-Nie chce żadnych niespodzianek, rozumiemy?

Stojący obok niego chłopak pokiwał w milczeniu głową. Altair znów zdał sobie sprawę jak wielki jest Indianin. Musiał przyznać, że było nie lada wyczynem skradać się przy takiej masie. Odwrócił spojrzenie od niego kierując wzrok na zbliżającym się pojeździe. Ustalił już wszystko z Tomasem, tak jak kazał Malik. Od siebie dodał informacje związane z Templariuszami. Mężczyzna początkowo nie był zadowolony, może nawet przerażony, jednak odpowiedział, że przekaże reszcie grupy i odezwie się następnego dnia o tej samej porze.

Oczywiście śledził mężczyznę przez ten cały czas, pilnując, żeby nie wywinął żadnego numeru. Wcześniej kazał podrzucić pluskwy w mieszkaniach i autach reszty członków. Nie chciał żadnych niespodzianek. Sprawdzili ich na wszystkich możliwych polach upewniając się, że nie są powiązani z Templariuszami, ale wolał być ostrożny.

Wreszcie auto zatrzymało się i po chwili wysiadły z niego trzy osób. Altair zmrużył nagle oczy i zaledwie parę sekund później Connor poruszył się nieznacznie.

\- Spokojnie – mruknął do niego nie odrywając oczy od zbliżających się osób – Nie rób nic pochopnego. Znasz ją?

Indianin nie odzywał się krótką chwilę wbijając szeroko otwarte oczy w dziewczynę, która szła za Tomasem.

\- Nie – odparł nie starając się ukryć zdziwienia – Nie widziałem jej wcześniej, nie natknąłem się na nią – Wbił wzrok w ziemię jakby starając sobie przypomnieć kim jest nieznajoma. Wreszcie podniósł oczy, ale tym razem była w nich jedynie wściekłość – Mi nic nie umyka. Nic. To na pewno Templariusz.

Altair zrobił w jego stronę lekki ruch, powstrzymując chłopaka przed rzuceniem się na dziewczynę.

\- Nic nie wiemy, nie działaj pochopnie – w duchu przeklął, że wpadł na pomysł zabrania Connora – Czekaj na mój znak.

Wreszcie chłopak rozluźnił się, trzymając jednak dłonie blisko pistoletów. Altair przeniósł spojrzenie na grupę, która zatrzymała się kilka metrów od nich, a następnie szybko przesunął wzrokiem po okolicznych dachach. Umieścił tam paru braci dla bezpieczeństwa. Nie odrzucał myśli, że zostali wystawieni, jednak nie było na razie na to żadnych dowodów. A nie zamierzał nikomu nigdy więcej odbierać życia bez pewności.

\- Mało was - zaczął

\- Kilka osób zdecydowało się wycofać.

Kilka? Raczej ponad połowa – pomyślał – Świetnie, najsłabsi odrzuceni.

\- Proszę się mną nie przejmować.

Wysoki głos zaskoczył wszystkich, nawet Altaira. Skierował szybko wzrok na dziewczynę, tak samo jak jej współpracownicy. Uwadze mężczyzny nie umknął przerażony szept Kate.

\- Widzę jak na mnie patrzy pana kolega – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko w stronę Connora, którzy rzucał jej mordercze spojrzenie – Jednak proszę się mną nie przejmować.

\- O co chodzi? – Tomas zasłonił dziewczynę przed Indianinem – Co się dzieje?

Przez długi czas nikt się nie odzywał, aż wreszcie głos zabrała znów dziewczyna.

\- To moja wina, Tomas. Zamazywałam za was wszystkie tropy, jednak mieliście swoje życie. Każdy z was gdzieś pracuje i ma rodzinę. Nie mogłam was całkowicie usunąć. Zacierałam ślady naszych akcji jak tylko się dało, dlatego tak długo nic nie robili. Nie miałam jednak wpływu na spotkanie w dokach i podsłuchy jakie wtedy podrzucili. Przepraszam.

\- Rozumiem – odparł wciąż nieco przestraszony Tomas – Ale za co oni mają być na ciebie źli? Zrobiłaś coś?

\- Wymazała się – powiedział nagle Connor – Usunęła wszystkie możliwe wskazówki swojego istnienia. Nie brała też czynnego udziału w akcjach. Dlatego nie rozpoznaje jej twarzy. Nie znalazłem powiązań między wami a nią, bo go nie ma. Fizycznie nie istnieje. – Indianin przekręcił nieco głowę – Jak jednak zdołałaś naruszyć kamery monitoringu. Nie byłabyś fizycznie w stanie kasować wszystkich nagrań, na których jesteś.

\- Stworzyłam wirusa, który rozpoznawał moją twarz i usuwał automatycznie fragment, na którym jestem. Był testem zanim wpisałabym w program dane reszty grupy. Nie sprawdzał się, gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się uważnie taśmom i zrozumiał, że znika z nich parędziesiąt sekund czy też minut.

\- Zaraz zaraz – przerwała im nagle Kate – Chcecie powiedzieć, że zbieraliście na nas dane?

\- Oczywiście – odparł Altair nie odrywając wciąż spojrzenia od dziewczyny - Musieliśmy sprawdzić, czy można wam zaufać.

\- Nie zniszczyłaś papierowych dokumentów, prawda? – ciągnął Connor jakby reszta osób nie istniała.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale żeby je znaleźć musielibyście wiedzieć najpierw, że musicie kogoś szukać, prawda?

Chłopak zrobił w jej stronę krok wpatrując się w dziewczynę jakby stojący między nimi Tomas nie istniał.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Shae Johnson.

Connor cofnął się wreszcie pochodząc napięcie do Altaira. Rzucił dziewczynie jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, a następnie coś szepnął tak cicho, że tylko stojący obok mężczyzna mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Nie ufam jej.

\- Zauważyłem – odparł spokojnie – Co byś zrobił?

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy chłopak bardziej jej nie ufał, bo nic o niej nie wiedział, czy może dlatego, że dziewczyna go przechytrzyła na jego ulubionym polu. A tak rzadko się to zdarzało. Widząc jak Indianin zaciska pięści był niemal pewien, że zaproponuje wbicie sztyletu w oko i wcale się nie zawiódł. Altair wybił mu to z głowy jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Pójdziecie z nami – oznajmił wreszcie – Ja zajmę się waszą czwórką, a Panna Shae pójdzie z moim kolegą.

\- Ona nigdzie nie idzie – głos Kate był wyraźnie wzburzony – Nie puszczę jej samą z tym bydlakiem.

\- Musimy sprawdzić czy nie jest szpiegiem – odparł zimno Altair – Może się wycofać, jeżeli jej to nie pasuje. Nie zamierzam narażać bezpieczeństwa moich braci.

\- A co z jej bezpieczeństwem? Skąd pewność, że jej nic nie zrobicie?

\- Nic się jej nie stanie, jeśli jest niewinna.

Kate prychnęła.

\- I to ma mnie przekonać? Twoje słowo?

\- Mogłem poderżnąć ci twoje piękne gardło wiele razy, jednak tego nie zrobiłem – głos mężczyzny był spokojny, mimo, że w oczach lśniło coś niebezpiecznego – Ponieważ mamy kodeks, którego bezwzględnie przestrzegamy.

Kate już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak nagle ktoś pociągnął ją za rękaw. Odwróciła się napotykając ciepłe spojrzenie.

\- Pójdę z nim, nie martw się.

Kate kucnęła łapiąc dziewczynę za ramiona. Nie była dużo wyższa od przyjaciółki, jednak nie ufała, że nogi nie odmówią jej posłuszeństwa.

\- Nie puszczę cię samej.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Popatrz – wskazała na stojących mężczyzn – Wyglądają na dobrych ludzi…

\- Wcale nie! – przerwała jej stanowczo Kate – Tego co zrobili w dokach nie robią dobrzy ludzie. To mordercy!

Shae spojrzała na nią z taką pewnością, że przez chwilę nawet kobieta było skłonna uwierzyć w jej słowa.

\- Musisz zacząć wierzyć w dobroć ludzką. Inaczej nie zdołasz wygrać wojny jaką toczysz, Kate. Wiem jedynie, że Bractwo, którego przedstawiciele się dziś z nami spotkali, zaoferowało nad ofertę współpracy. Była tam groźba, jednak pozwolono, bez żadnych konsekwencji, się wycofać. Wiem, że obserwowali nas od dnia w dokach, a jednak nie wykonali żadnego ruchu. Mogli nas zaatakować w każdej chwili, a nie zrobili tego. Ufam im, bo dali mi do tego powód. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się – Nic mi nie będzie.

Po tych słowach wyminęła kucającą przed nią kobietę i stanęła obok Indianina spoglądając na niego z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

\- Przynajmniej ktoś z was ma rozum – skomentował Altair całą scenę. Kiwnął na Connora, który odwrócił się każąc dziewczynie iść przed sobą w stronę auta, którym przyjechali. Słysząc dźwięk zapalonego silnika zwrócił się raz jeszcze do stojących przez sobą osób – Myślę, że wszystko wyjaśni się po tym jak skończymy.

Wydawało się, że dopiero jak pojazd odjechał jego słowa dotarły do zgromadzonych.

\- Skończymy? Co dokładnie?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i bez słowa odwrócił podchodząc do drzwi pobliskiego budynku. Reszta niepewnie na początku ruszyła za nim, a gdy weszli do środka rozejrzeli się nieco oszołomieni. Była to sporej wielkości hala wypełniona różnymi sprzętami, jak i przedmiotami, które pokrywała warstwa kurzu. Były tam maty, ściany wspinaczkowe, drewniane słupy ustawione w rzędzie, cele strzelnicze i wiele innych. Zanim zdążyli wszystkiemu dokładnie się przyjrzeć, Altair przykuł ich uwagę.

\- Zostało mi przydzielone zadanie sprawienia żebyście przeżyli jak najdłużej. Niestety nie będzie to możliwe, jeżeli nie będziecie umieli się bronić.

\- Umiemy się bronić – powiedziała Kate, jakby sądziła, że jego słowa miały być skierowane do kogoś innego.

Mężczyzna powoli uniósł brwi kiwając głową.

\- O tak, widziałem. Jeżeli wszyscy macie takie same umiejętności jak Panna Shepard, to nie wróżę wam długiego życia.

Kobieta zacisnęła usta w linię.

\- Ty nie jesteś – warknęła po chwili - normalnym przeciwnikiem na jakiego zazwyczaj napotykamy na ulicy.

\- I nie będziecie już spotykali „normalnych" wrogów. Waszą nową normalnością musi się stać ktoś podobny do mnie, ponieważ tylko wtedy będziecie w stanie przeżyć starcie z Templariuszem.

\- Dobrze – Tomas spojrzał na Kate przywołując ją do porządku – Będziemy się uczyć. Od czego zaczynamy?

* * *

\- Miejsce urodzenia?

\- Peak Hill.

\- Rok urodzenia?

\- 2050.

\- Imiona rodziców?

\- Matka – Aimee Ojciec – Charles.

\- Twoje imię?

\- Nazywam się Shae. A ty?

Palce chłopaka zamarły nad klawiaturą na krótką chwilę. Zerknął przelotnie na dziewczynę jednak nie odpowiedział.

\- Rodzeństwo?

\- Brat, Patrick.

\- Miejsce zamieszkania?

\- Peak Hill. Wiesz, byłoby szybciej jakbyś mi po prostu pozwolił wpisać dane.

\- Nie będziesz dotykała mojego sprzętu – odparł prawie warcząc – Nie ufam ci.

\- Rozumiem.

Kolejne dziesięć minut było wypełnione pytaniami i odpowiedziami. Kiedy wreszcie Indianin był zadowolony z rezultatu wrzucił dane do systemu żeby zaczęły przeszukiwać internet w celu ich weryfikacji. A najlepiej znalezienia osoby, która mogła pasować do opisu. Dziewczyna przyglądała się przeskakującym na ekranie danym.

\- Mogłam stworzyć sztuczna osobę.

\- Program odrzuca takie profile.

\- Oh, jak działa?

\- Bazuje na algorytmie, który bada między innymi strukturę… - Nagle chłopak przerwał przygryzając lekko wargę – Nie twoja sprawa.

Po prawie dwudziestu kolejnych minutach program odnalazł osobę pasującą do danych w 97%. Chłopak niemal natychmiast zabrał się do analizy danych. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej otwierając usta w zdumieniu.

\- Jesteś niesamowity! To naprawdę ja.

Po kilku minutach ciszy przerywanej jedynie klikaniem w klawisze chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Studiowałaś programowanie i robotykę na Columbii?

\- Brzmisz jakbyś był zdziwiony.

Przez chwilę się nie odzywał wpatrując się w jej wyniki z uczelni.

\- Z twoimi zdolnościami nie zdziwiłabym się jakbyś sam tam studiował.

\- Nie przyjmują na Columbię osób, które nie mają białego koloru skóry.

\- Nie mają prawa! – nagłe oburzenie dziewczyny wywołało u chłopaka nieukrywane zdumienie – Prawo krajowe tego zabrania, a oni sobie tworzą jakieś system przeliczenia punktów, który w rzeczywistości faworyzuje białych. To nielegalne! – po chwili dodała – Co tydzień wysyłam w tej sprawie listy i maile do niemal każdego, kto może mieć na to wpływ. Wraz z stertą innych w różnych sprawach.

Chłopak odwrócił się znów w stronę ekranu bez słowa przeglądając informacje o dziewczynie jakie udało się odnaleźć. Shae usiadła na krześle obok machając lekko nogami.

\- Dziękuję, że się nie roześmiałeś.

Chłopak nie oderwał spojrzenia od ekranu.

\- Większość osób to robi słysząc, że próbuję cokolwiek zmienić listami.

\- Najgorsza jest bierność – odparł nie patrząc na nią - Każdy gest daje zmiany, nieważne jak niewielki.

Nie odzywali się przez kolejnych kilkanaście minut. Chłopak parę razy wychodził trzymając w ręce telefon komórkowy. Czasem coś wydrukował albo przesyłał. Kiedy po raz kolejny została sama, Shae przeszła się po pomieszczeniu, w którym ją zamknęli. Niczego nie dotykała, Connor ostrzegł ją, że monitorują ją kamery i jeśli spróbuje coś zrobić to będzie wiedział. Jednak mimo kilku ekranów i komputera w pokoju nic poza tym nie było. Żadnych okien, półek czy szafek. No, prócz dwóch krzeseł. Słysząc jak drzwi za nią się otwierają odwróciła się by zobaczyć Indianina, który stanął w drzwiach.

\- Jesteś czysta – rzucił – Chodź, zawiozę cię do twoich znajomych.

Wrócili tą samą drogą, którą przyszli. Długi szary korytarz ciągnął się kilkanaście metrów, a po jego obu stronach co chwila pojawiały się drzwi. Kiedy wreszcie wyszli na podziemny parking chłopak rozejrzał się a następnie wydał z siebie coś przypominające ciche westchnięcie.

\- Poczekaj – zawahał się przez krótką chwilę widząc, że dziewczyna obejmuje się rękami, by ochronić się przez zimnem – Poczekaj w środku. Mężczyzna stojący za drzwiami cię przypilnuje. Zaraz po ciebie przyjdę.

Shae otworzyła nieco szerzej oczy patrząc na drzwi.

\- Skąd wiesz, że ktoś tam jest? Jak szliśmy nikogo tam nie było.

\- Słyszę.

\- O! To niezwykłe!

Znowu przez ułamek sekundy zdziwienie pojawiło się na stoickim obliczu Indianina. Zignorował jej uwagę czekając aż dziewczyna wejdzie do środka, a następnie zamknął za nią drzwi. Shae znalazła się znów w znajomym korytarzu, jednak tym razem stał tam mężczyzna o śniadej karnacji, którzy przywitał ją z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Witaj Shae.

\- Dzień dobry – dziewczyna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech – Znasz moje imię?

\- Nasz wspólny znajomy zrobił niemałe zamieszanie próbując upewnić się, że nie jesteś szpiegiem. Przyznaję nie dziwię mu się. Ktoś tak piękny z łatwością omotał by nasze słabe umysły.

Shae zarumieniła się delikatnie.

\- Skoro znasz moje imię to wydaje się sprawiedliwe bym poznała twoje.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się a następnie ukłonił lekko.

\- Ezio, do usług moja pani. Mam nadzieję, że będę cię widywać częściej. Twoja obecność rozświetla to ponure miejsce.

Dziewczyna opuściła wzrok rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie wiedziałam – mruknęła pod nosem – że jesteś aż taki.

Kiedy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi zerknęła na mężczyznę widząc, że ten przechylił delikatnie głowę przyglądając się jej uważnie. Wciąż miał na ustach lekki uśmiech, jednak w oczach kryło się badawcze spojrzenie.

\- A jaki miałem być?

Dopiero po tych słowach Shae zdała sobie sprawę, co właściwie powiedziała. Zasłoniła dłonią usta kręcąc powoli głową.

\- To nie tak jak pan myśli…

\- Proszę, mów mi Ezio – przerwał jej spokojnie – Słowo „Pan" mnie jedynie postarza.

Mimo uprzejmości dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna jest śmiertelnie poważny. Skrzywiła się.

\- Włamałam się niedawno do waszego systemu – widząc wzrok Ezia szybko dodała – Ale widząc, że stoicie po tej samej stronie co my, wycofałam się. Nic nie zrobiłam. Nie wchodziłam nawet głębiej. Moim zadaniem jest czuwanie nad bezpieczeństwem bliskich mi osób, więc muszę badać każde zagrożenie – nie wiedząc co ma jeszcze powiedzieć dodała po krótkiej chwili namysłu – Ulepszyłam część waszych zabezpieczeń.

Twarz mężczyzny przez moment nic nie wyrażała, jednak zaraz po chwili korytarz wypełnił dźwięk jego śmiechu. Nie będąc pewnym jak ma zareagować Shae wpatrywała się w niego, aż ten wreszcie się uspokoił.

\- Więc to ty jesteś tym hakerem, przez którego nasz biedny Connor nie spał przez ostanie parę dni?

\- Wiedzieliście? Sądziłam, że się nie zorientowaliście.

\- No cóż, początkowo nikt nie zauważył, jednak kiedy Connor wrócił z misji i zajął się swoimi zabawkami to, no cóż. Powiem tyle, że radzę ci nie wspominać mu co zrobiłaś. Chłopak bywa niezwykle impulsywny.

\- A kiedy będę mogła mu powiedzieć?

\- W momencie aż poczujesz, że jego pierwszym odruchem nie będzie strzał w twoją głowę.

Dziewczyna zagryzła lekko wargę.

\- Powiesz komuś?

Ezio uśmiechnął się lekko kiwając głową.

\- Muszę, przynajmniej moim przełożonym. Byliśmy przekonani, że to Templariusze – mężczyzna pochylił się kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu – Rozumiesz Shae, prawda?

\- Baliście się o bezpieczeństwo Braci – mruknęła – Przepraszam. Nie myślałam o tym.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się a po chwili drzwi za nimi otworzyły się. Connor zerknął na dziewczynę zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na asasynie, jakby szukając u niego odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytanie. Mężczyzna jednak puścił perskie oko do Shae a następnie odwrócił się ruszając w drugą stronę korytarzem.

\- Chodź – odezwał się cicho Indianin – Zawiozę cię do reszty.

* * *

Kate położyła się na łóżku masując obolałe żebra. Jeżeli wszystkie treningi z Altairem mają tak wyglądać, to chyba oznacza, że musi przyzwyczaić się do tego uczucia. Oh, nie chciała tego przed nim przyznawać, jednak miał rację. Nie potrafili walczyć. Westchnęła ciężko. Nawet nie było po nim widać, że parę dni wcześniej raniła go nożem.

Przeturlała się na bok, wbijając wzrok w zegar stojący na szafce obok. Musieli wracać autobusami, ponieważ Shae i ten drugi asasyn jeszcze nie wrócili. Kobieta poczuła jak wraca do niej poczucie strachu i niepokoju, które schowało się na czas powtarzanych sekwencji walk. Sięgnęła po komórkę sprawdzając, czy nie ma nowych wiadomości. Nic. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać wykręciła numer do przyjaciółki, jednak niemal w tym samym momencie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Wstała z jękiem, a następnie podeszła do nich spoglądając przez wizjer na korytarz. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc znajomą twarz.

\- Shae – zaczęła kiedy wreszcie otworzyła – martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

\- Przepraszam, że wszystko się przedłużyło. Ale już w porządku. Do jutra, Connor.

Dopiero teraz Kate zauważyła Indianina stojącego zaledwie parę metrów od nich. Przez moment nie mogła zrozumieć, jak nie dostrzegła go wcześniej. Przecież był wielki jak wieżowiec! Słysząc jak Shae się żegna drgnął nieznacznie, a następnie bez słowa odszedł.

Kate niemal wciągnęła przyjaciółkę do mieszkania zamykając drzwi na wszystkie zamki. Klęknęła przy niej oglądając ją jak kawałek porcelany.

\- Nic ci nie jest? Nic ci nie zrobili?

\- Spokojnie – odparła z uśmiechem – Obiecali, że mnie nie skrzywdzą, jeżeli nie okaże się Templariuszem, prawda?

\- Tak ale…

\- Nic mi nie jest. Chociaż jestem zmęczona i widzę, że ty też. Chodźmy spać. Jutro czeka nas długi dzień.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko idąc znów w stronę sypialni.

\- Altair wspominał, że będziemy znów trenować. Do momentu, aż będzie pewien, że nie zginiemy przy pierwszej okazji – nagle zatrzymała się patrząc na ściągającą buty przyjaciółkę – A co ty będziesz robiła?

\- Connor powiedział, że też muszę nauczyć się bronić. Więc jutro do was dołączę.

\- Przecież wiedzą, że jesteś hakerem – Kate zaprotestowała – Umiejętności walki nie są potrzebne ci przed ekranem komputera.

\- Nie będę spędzała całego dnia przed klawiaturą.

\- Ale nie będziesz też bezpośrednio uczestniczyła w akcjach w terenie. Do tego jak dotąd nikt nie wiedział, że istniejesz. I chyba nic się nie zmieniło, prawda?

\- Biorąc udział w tej wojnie jestem tak samo narażona, jak każdy z was. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- Dlatego nie chciałam, żebyś się w to mieszała – niemal krzyknęła wyrzucając do góry ręce - Obiecałam, że będę cię chroniła a jak spełniam swoją rolę? Wciągam cię w łamanie prawa, groźbę więzienia, a tym bardziej utratę życia…

\- Też mam prawo ich pomścić – przerwała jej nagle twardo Shae – Oni zabili całą moją rodzinę. Nawet nie zdołałam jeszcze odnaleźć ciała brata. Nie mam czego pochować – po chwili dodała łagodniejszym tonem – Wiem, że obiecałaś mnie chronić i naprawdę dobrze spełniasz to zadanie, ale nie możesz mi odebrać możliwości wsadzenia ludzi odpowiedzialnych za zło w tym mieście do więzienia. Nie możesz mi przeszkodzić w przywróceniu temu miastu nadziei na lepszą przyszłość.

Kate opuściła głowę drapiąc się po szyi.

\- Masz rację. Przepraszam – skrzywiła się czując znów bolące żebra – Nie jestem jednak pewna, czy więzienie wciąż jest opcją z naszymi nowymi znajomymi.

\- Zamierzam postawić ich przed sądem – odparła stanowczo – Nie wolno nam samemu wymierzać sprawiedliwości, ponieważ inaczej staniemy się tacy sami jak oni. Wciąż w to wierzysz, prawda?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Jednak Bractwo stosuje inne metody. Sama mówiłaś, że skuteczniejsze.

\- Działają na większą skalę niż my, są zorganizowani i metodyczni. Dzięki nim szybciej dotrzemy do celu, jednak to nie musi oznaczać, że pozwolimy ich zabić. Musimy zbierać wciąż zbierać dowody Kate, szukać nieskorumpowanych policjantów i sędziów. Nasz cel się nie zmienił.

Kobieta patrzyła przez chwilę na dziewczynę z otwartymi w osłupieniu ustami.

\- Czasem jesteś dojrzalsza ode mnie – przyznała szeptem – I to ja mam się za dużą siostrę?


	4. Chapter 4

Po skończonej rozmowie z Altairem, Connor udał się do swojego pokoju. Po zamknięciu drzwi podszedł powoli do łóżka, gdzie zaczął się rozbierać układając ubrania w znany tylko sobie wzór. Broń położył na szafkę tuż obok. Gdy był już w samych bokserkach przeszedł na środek pokoju a następnie zaczął robić pompki. Przez kolejnych piętnaście minut było słychać tylko jego miarowy oddech przerywający cisze w pomieszczeniu. Wreszcie zerknął na zegarek i wstał a następnie rozpoczął przysiady. Kiedy skończył nie przejmował się płynącym z jego czoła strużkami potu przechodząc spokojnym krokiem do prysznica. Zamknął oczy kiedy chłodna woda zaczęła zmywać z niego brud. Rozluźnił się stojąc tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Sięgnął po mydło obmywając całe ciało, a po chwili przekręcił gałkę na prysznicu i położył dłonie na kafelkach czując uderzenie mroźnej wody. Po kilku minutach wreszcie zakręcił kurki i wytarł się przebierając w wcześniej przygotowane czyste ubrania. Kiedy wracał do pokoju przez chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na swoim odbiciu w lustrze. Przesunął palcami po długich, mokrych włosach zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien ich ściąć. Westchnął jedynie kręcąc głową i przeszedł do pokoju siadając na łóżku. Sięgnął po pistolety, które zaczął szybko i wprawnie rozmontowywać, a następnie powoli czyścić. Przez ten czas nucił cicho pod nosem piosenkę, którą nauczyła go matka. Kiedy skończył skręcił znów broń, a następnie sięgnął po nóż. Obejrzał go upewniając się, że wciąż jest ostry. Nie używał go od ostatniego razy, gdy go ostrzył, lecz wolał się upewnić. Po wszystkim odłożył bron do szafki zaś ubrania przeniósł do szafy, w miejsce tych zużytych, które będzie musiał wyprać w tym tygodniu. Wreszcie upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte na klucz i wszedł do łóżka przykrywając się kołdra. Krótką tylko chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit, by po chwili zamknąć oczy i zacząć miarowo oddychać.

 _\- Nie zostawię cię! – wrzasnął próbując podnieść znad ciała matki wielką belkę, która ją przywaliła – Uratuję cię!_

 _Czuł swąd palonej skóry, jednak zacisnął powieki ignorując ból w dłoniach. Zaparł się nogami starając ponieść belkę z całych sił, jednak ta ani drgnęła._

 _\- Pomocy! – wrzasnął próbując zahamować łzy lecące mu do oczu – Pomocy!_

 _Lecz zewsząd tylko ogień i krzyki jego rodziny. Kiedy kolejne części dachu zwaliły się obok niego, przewrócił się uderzając plecami mocno o podłogę. Ktoś z biegnących dostrzegł go i chwycił próbując wyciągnąć z palącego się budynku, jednak chłopak szarpał się wściekle wbijając wzrok w matkę._

 _\- Nie! Muszę ją uratować!_

 _\- Ona już jest martwa, Connor – usłyszał obcy krzyk - Nic dla niej nie zrobisz!_

 _\- Nie! – załkał – Nie zostawię jej!_

 _Kolejna belka spadła na ciało jego matki z jego gardła wydobył się niemal zwierzęcy ryk rozpaczy._

Zerwał się obudzony przez dźwięk budzika cały zlany potem. Jak co noc. Westchnął ciężko chowając na chwilę twarz w dłoniach próbując wyrównać oddech. Gdy wreszcie mu się udało sięgnął po ubrania i niemal w tym samym momencie usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzył ujrzał opierającego się o framugę Altaira.

\- Za dziesięć minut prowadzisz poranny trening nowicjuszy.

Connor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dzisiejsze plany uległy zmianie?

\- Nie. Tuż po treningu wsiadasz ze mną do auta i jedziemy tam gdzie wczoraj. Mała zmiana będzie nauczką za walkę z Jasurem.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy przydzielenie mnie do treningu, gdzie ma być ten pajac, jest dobrą karą.

Uwadze Altaira nie uszły zaciśnięte pięści chłopaka.

\- Moim zdaniem jest idealna – odparł spokojnie – Tylko wykorzystaj tę okazję dobrze, Connor. I pospiesz się, zostało ci jakieś dziewięć minut.

* * *

Westchnął ciężko obserwując walczącą przed sobą parę. Plecy Nicka po raz kolejny uderzyły w ziemię, a on sam przeturlał się wypluwając krew z ust.

\- Wiesz już czemu Lu jest od ciebie lepsza? Przewyższasz ją siłą jak i wzrostem, a jednak ciągle lądujesz na ziemi. Czemu tak jest?

Chłopak wstał powoli wycierając krew z twarzy.

\- Więcej trenuje.

\- Powtórzcie.

Nowicjusz ustawił się w pozycji naprzeciw Azjatki, która nie mogła mieć więcej niż czternaście lat. Dziewczyna również przybrała odpowiednią pozycję i po kilku chwilach rozpoczęła się walka. Która, jak wszystkie poprzednie, skończyła się zaledwie po kilkudziesięciu sekundach. Tym razem uderzeniem Nicka w twarz z otwartej dłoni i utratą przez niego przytomności. Connor w milczeniu wpatrywał się w ciało chłopaka, które leżało bez ruchu na podłodze, a następnie odwrócił się do reszty walczących. Przechodził w milczeniu między parami analizując ich ruchy i rzucając co jakiś czas jakieś uwagi czy polecenia. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przy Jasurze i Robercie podnosząc dłoń.

\- Robert, poćwicz z Lu. Jasur dołącz do Bee.

Nie uszła jego uwadze mina chłopaka, jednak zignorował ją jak wszystkie poprzednie, czekając jedynie czy wykona polecenie. Gdy to zrobił odwrócił się do interesującej go pary. Jak się spodziewał, Lu szybko uporała się z chłopakiem przewracając go na ziemię i unieruchamiając. Nie wyglądał on jednak na zdziwionego tym obrotem sprawy.

\- Podłożyłeś się?

\- Nie – odparł jakby znudzony - Lu zawsze mnie pokonuje. Można z nią jedynie walczyć przez niewalczenie. Wykorzysta każdy atak przeciwko tobie. Jest za dobra.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo nie myśli tylko… robi. Nawet nie przewiduje ruchów przeciwnika, tylko automatycznie na nie odpowiada – chłopak westchnął – Mogę powtarzać walki ile razy trzeba, ale zapewne skończę jak Nick.

Connor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jeżeli więc spotkasz kiedyś kogoś lepszego od ciebie to się zwyczajnie poddasz?

\- Oh nie – uśmiechnął się – Rozpoznanie przed misją jest najważniejsze. Każdy ma jakąś słabość. Lu na przykład beznadziejnie pływa, więc pewnie podszedł bym ją z tej strony. Zmiana taktyki często jest konieczna.

Indianin podniósł głos odwracając się do reszty nowicjuszy.

\- Wystarczy na dziś. Dwadzieścia minut przerwy. W tym czasie macie posprzątać i udać się do głównej sali gdzie będzie trenował was dalej Mistrz Greg – widząc jak Lu próbuje wraz z Robertem podnieść Nicka machnął na nich ręką – Zostawcie go.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Connor wciąż stał wpatrując się w leżące ciało. Słysząc kroki zerknął na idącego w jego stronę Altaira. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Trzeba będzie zanieść go do medyka.

\- Próbowałem wyplenić z niego nieumiejętność myślenia.

\- Widząc rezultat, chyba ci się to nie udało.

Indianin pochylił się nad chłopakiem i podniósł go zarzucając sobie przez ramię. Na chwilę zawahał się.

\- Nigdy nie zostanie mistrzem. Nie ma talentu. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy zostanie dobrym asasynem.

\- Wiem – odparł – Myślę, że on też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Po co więc go szkolić?

Altair spojrzał na chwilę na kapiącą krew z nosa chłopaka.

\- Ile razy kazałeś mu powtarzać ćwiczenie z Lu?

\- Około dwudziestu.

\- I robił je za każdym razem?

\- Tak.

Mężczyzna spojrzał znacząco na Indianina.

\- Właśnie dlatego. Jest w nim więcej ducha walki niż w niejednym z mistrzów.

\- Duch walki nie wykona za niego zadań.

\- Ale to dobry początek. Być może zostanie rafiqiem. Odnieś go do Leonarda i spotkamy się na parkingu za 15 minut.

* * *

Shae z zagryziona wargą patrzyła jak Kate i Tomas próbują w ramach „rozgrzewki" stawić czoła Indianinowi. Początkowo też chciała, jednak szybko dwójka wybiła jej to z głowy. Jej trening miał odbyć się później. Być może było to właściwie podejście. Pomijając brak jakiejkolwiek wiedzy na temat walki wręcz, prócz tej zaczerpniętej z filmów, dziewczyna sięgała mu najwyżej do najwyżej do ramienia. Opierający się ścianę Altair westchnięciem zareagował na kolejne powalenie Tomasa.

\- Przypominam, że skończymy jak komukolwiek uda się uderzyć Connora.

\- Przypominasz to od godziny – sapnął Tomas – Nie widzę aby coś miało się zmienić. Mógłbyś mu zawiązać oczy, a i tak nic mu nie zrobimy.

\- Nikt z was nie próbował nawet używać ruchów, jakie pokazywałem wam wczoraj.

\- Żeby je wyszkolić potrzebowalibyśmy dni jak nie tygodni!

\- Nie mamy tyle czasu – odparł z trudem panując nad zdenerwowaniem – A raczej wy nie macie. W każdej chwili możemy zostać wezwani na misję, a to będzie oznaczało, że nikt inny nie będzie miał czasu bawić się z wami. Jeżeli nie wykorzystacie tego czasu maksymalnie, to może okazać się, że któreś z was skończy w zaułku. W najlepszym razie z kulką w głowie.

\- Nie wiem po co tracimy czas – powiedziała nagle Kate – Widać, że nie chcesz nas trenować.

Altair odwrócił się patrząc na nią twardo.

\- Gdybyś nie zauważyła, jesteśmy w trakcie wojny. Wojny, w której moi bracia codziennie narażają swoje życie dla dobra wszystkich. Też bym to teraz robił, gdybyście nagle się nie pojawili. Podjąłem zadanie szkolenia was z przekonaniem, że jesteście chociaż trochę tak oddani sprawie jak my. Na tyle by włożyć wszystkie siły i czas w trening – zrobił pauzę a następnie dodał zimno – Widać się myliłem.

\- Jesteśmy oddani – powiedziała nagle Shae – Nie jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do takiego wysiłku i jesteśmy zmęczeni. Tylko tyle.

Mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę.

\- Pięć minut przerwy.

Na te słowa Kate i Tomas położyli się na materacach oddychając ciężko. Przy czym kobieta złapała się dodatkowo za żebra. W końcu Indianin nie potrzebował wiele, by zorientować się, jak sprawnie utrudnić kobiecie ruchy i przy niemal każdej okazji ataku uderzał ją właśnie w klatkę piersiową. Nie na tyle aby je połamać, jednak wystarczająco, aby wywołać ból. Wspomniany Connor nie ruszył się z miejsca wyciągając jedynie z kieszeni przedmiot przypominający telefon i zaczął na nim szybko coś pisać. Tomas nieco lepiej zniósł walkę, jednak mogło to wynikać głównie z większej masy mięśniowej. W końcu po śmierci rodziców jedyną odskocznią od żałoby stały się tygodniowe treningi, które z czasem zmieniły się w codzienne. Nie przypominał on posturą kulturysty, jednak wynikało to jedynie z jego fizjonomii. Mężczyzna od zawsze był wysoki i szczupły. Jego mięśnie więc stały się twarde jak skała. Nie stanowiło to jednak przeszkody dla asasyna. Shae zatrzymała znów na chwilę wzrok na Connorze, by nagle odwrócić się do leżącej dwójki.

\- Mam plan!

Tomas spojrzał na dziewczynę unosząc brwi.

\- Świetnie Shae. Zapewne okoliczne bloki nie dosłyszały, proszę potwórz głośniej. Na pewno ich teraz zaskoczymy.

\- Oj cicho – mruknęła dziewczyna zerkając na Altaira, który zdawał się chować lekki uśmiech w cieniu kaptura – To na pewno będzie lepsze niż bezsensowne rzucanie się na niego.

Pochyliła się bliżej dwójki wy wyjaśnić swój plan. Kate otworzyła na krótką chwilę szerzej oczy i zaczęła kręcić głową. Podobną reakcję miał Tomas, jednak po chwili obydwoje pokiwali głowami. Gdy wstali Connor zdążył już schować trzymane przez siebie wcześniej urządzenie. W przeciwieństwie do Altaira nie miał zasłoniętej twarzy. Widać było jak ciemne oczy obserwują ustawiającą się naprzeciw niego kobietę, oraz mężczyznę, który obchodzi go od tyłu. Shae zatrzymała dłużej niż zamierzała wzrok na twarzy Indianina. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że był młodszy niż wcześniej sądziła. Gdy nie ukrywał twarzy widać było, że miał nie więcej niż 20 lat. Teraz pożałowała, że nie zdążyła przejrzeć niczyich danych prócz Ezia i nie dowiedziała się o nim więcej. Pokręciła lekko głową. Nie miała teraz czasu na myślenie o tym!

Jakby na niewypowiedziany sygnał Kate i Tomas ruszyli w tym samym czasie na Indianina. Chłopak ustawił się do nich bokiem stając szerzej na nogach. Pierwszy zaatakował Tomas próbując wyprowadzić cios z szczękę chłopaka. Błyskawicznie Connor zablokował atak, jednak w tym samym czasie Kate skierowała kopnięcie na jego kolana. Indianin położył drugą dłoń na szyi Tomasa, pierwszą wciąż go trzymając za rękę i zrobił półobrót omijając kopnięcie i rzucając mężczyznę na kobietę powalając jednocześnie dwójkę. Gdy odwrócił wzrok od leżących zauważył dopiero, że Shae jest zaledwie parę metrów od niego, jednak nie wydawało się, że próbuje go zaatakować. Indianin stanął do niej przodem marszcząc brwi.

\- To ja włamałam się do waszego systemu – powiedziała nagle. Chłopak tworzył szerzej oczy, w których pojawiło się niedowierzanie – Wykorzystałam błędy w kodzie źródłowym – w tym momencie Shae urwała i nagle uderzyła, jeśli tak można nazwać to co próbowała zrobić, Connora w klatkę piersiową. Dopiero jednak gdy dziewczyna z uśmiechem skierowała się do Altaira, Indianin zdawał się ocknąć i oderwał wzrok od dziewczyny również patrząc na swojego Mistrza.

\- To prawda?

\- Mogły mnie dojść takie słuchy – odparł asasyn idąc powoli w ich stronę - jednak nie można potwierdzić, że to naprawdę ona się włamała. Mamy jedynie jej słowo.

\- Mogę to udowodnić! – oburzyła się dziewczyna – Pokazać jak weszłam i co zrobiłam.

Altair skrzywił się delikatni na jej słowa.

\- „Co zrobiłam"?

Shae odwróciła się słysząc wściekły głos za sobą. Widząc zaciśnięte pięści Connora i jego piorunujące spojrzenie mimowolnie zrobiła krok w tył.

\- Ja nie chciałam nic złego. Tylko…

\- To włamałaś się przez przypadek?!

\- Connor… - zaczął Altair jednak Indianin nie zwracał na niego uwagi wbijając ciemne spojrzenie w cofającą się przed nim wciąż dziewczynę.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie można ci ufać. Jesteś szpiegiem Templariuszy.

\- Connor.

\- Trzeba było cię zabić na samym początku…

\- Connor, wystarczy.

Altair pojawił się nagle obok chłopaka kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Dopiero wtedy asasyn się zatrzymał, zaciskając mocno szczęki i wciąż wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w dziewczynę.

\- Mała cię przechytrzyła – powiedział po paru chwilach mężczyzna – I udało się jej ciebie uderzyć. Koniec rozgrzewki. Pięć minut przerwy – rzucił do dwójki, której wreszcie udało się wstać.

Shae zauważyła, że Altair odsunął się nieco, jednak dalej pozostając w wystarczająco bliskiej odległości. Kate ruszyła w jej stronę, jednak dziewczyna kazała jej się zatrzymać ruchem ręki. Kobieta po krótkiej chwili zawahania dołączyła do Tomasa, który usiadł na materacu parę metrów od nich pijąc wodę. Shae spojrzała na Indianina, który patrzył gdzieś ponad nią z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

\- Przepraszam – Connor nawet nie drgnął na dźwięk jej szeptu – Proszę nie nienawidź mnie.

Widząc brak reakcji podeszła do niego parę kroków stając w takiej odległości, że nie było pewnym, czy Altair zdąży zareagować, gdyby chłopak chciał coś zrobić.

\- Wtedy myślałam, że zagrażacie moim przyjaciołom. Na moim miejscu zrobiłbyś to samo, by chronić swoich braci.

Indianin spojrzał na nią wreszcie. Mimo spokojnego głosu, wciąż w nim słychać było trudno ukrywaną złość.

\- Dlatego nic wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? Gdy odkryłem włamanie, natychmiast zaprzestano wysyłania na misje. Bałem się o życie braci, którzy byli już w terenie. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć ile informacji wyciekło?

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła raz jeszcze opuszczając wzrok.

\- Okłamałaś nas i oczekujesz, że ci teraz zaufam?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała cicho opuszczając wzrok – Proszę żebyś dał mi szansę, bym mogła udowodnić, że można mi ufać.

\- Connor.

Ton głosu Altaira sprawił, że wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Po tym jak mężczyzna wskazał na swoje ucho chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni małe urządzenie, które wsadził do własnego. Po chwili napiętej ciszy wymienił ze starszym mężczyzną porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, a ten skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Idziecie ze mną – odpowiedział Connor kierując się w stronę wyjścia po drugiej stronie hangaru – Jedziemy metrem.

\- Metrem? – Tomas rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Altaira, który wsiadał do auta, którym przyjechali – Czemu? Co się dzieje?

\- Templariusze.

* * *

Kate rzuciła spojrzenie Connorowi, który pisał coś szybko na telefonie a następnie znów wbiła wzrok w okno. Chłopak dalej nie chciał powiedzieć co się właściwie stało. Gdy wyszli z hangarów szybko skierowali się do metra a następnie wsiedli w pierwszy wagon, który jechał najdłuższą trasą na południe miasta.

Templariusze? Mimo wszystkiego co się działo wciąż miała wrażenie, że to jakaś zmyślona nazwa z książki. Nie było odwiecznej tajnej organizacji a jedynie skorumpowani i podli ludzie, który chcieli wycisnąć z tego miasta i ich mieszkańców wszystko co mieli. Nie było przecież możliwe, aby taka organizacja pozostawała w cieniu tak długo. Zerknęła znów na Connora. Chociaż. Im się udało.

\- Dokąd jedziemy?

Spojrzała na Shae, która siedziała obok przytulając się mocno do jej ciała.

\- Do jednej z oddzielnych placówek.

\- Powiesz nam wreszcie co się właściwie stało?

W głosie Tomasa słychać było złość, ale również odrobinę strachu i niepewności. Connor wreszcie oderwał wzrok od telefonu.

\- Wybuchł pożar w szpitalu McMaster.

\- Tam leży Nancy! Nic jej nie jest?

\- Musimy do niej jechać!

Indianin zmarszczył brwi patrząc jak Tomas wstaje chcąc wyjść z ich przedziału. Jakby miał zamiar iść do maszynisty i kazać zatrzymać pociąg.

\- Jest w ciężkim stanie, ale została już przeniesiona do naszego lekarza.

\- Tak szybko?

\- Monitorowaliśmy ją oczywiście. W końcu była założycielką waszej grupy. Było kwestią czasu kiedy Templariusze zaatakują jednego z was, przecież dobrze o tym wiedzieliście. Nie sądziliśmy jednak, że nastąpi to tak szybko.

Nagle nastąpiła cisza. Pierwsza odezwała się Kate.

\- To oni? Ci… Templariusze podłożyli ogień? – Chłopak w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową – Skąd o nas wiedzą? Przecież współpracujemy ze sobą zaledwie od paru dni.

Connor rzucił im ciemne spojrzenie.

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć.

\- Sądzisz, że to my? – Tomas nie krył oburzenia – Przecież celem była Nancy!

\- Być może informacje nie zostały dane dobrowolnie. Jest wiele sposobów na ich zdobycie – widząc przerażenie na twarzy Shae dodał po chwili spokojnie – Być może również, że osoba, która udostępniła je, nie wiedziała do czego posłużą – spojrzał przez okno a następnie wstał – Dojechaliśmy.

Kate spojrzała na budynek przed którym się zatrzymali. Nie wyróżniał się niczym spośród wielu stojących obok siebie w dzielnicy przemysłowej. Z jednej strony warsztat samochodowy, z drugiej kanciasty budynek, który mógł być jedyne magazynem. Po drugiej stronie ulicy wielki parking, na którym stały samochody używane na sprzedaż i kolejne magazyny. Kiedy weszli do środka ich oczom ukazał się starczy odźwierny, który uśmiechnął się w ich stronę dobrodusznie. Przez chwilę kobieta zastanowiła się czy w ogóle wiedział co się dzieje. Zrozumiała, że była błędzie, kiedy Connor kiwnął w jego stronę głową a następnie przeszedł przez jedyne drzwi, jakie się przed nimi znajdowały. Nikt nie odzywał się, kiedy szli długim korytarzem mijając kolejne zamknięte drzwi. Nie uszły jednak uwadze kobiety kamery, które śledziły bacznie każdy ich ruch. Dostrzegła też inne urządzenia, jednak nie potrafiła zgadnąć, do czego służyły. Wreszcie zatrzymali się przy kolejnych szarych drzwiach, które wyglądały tak samo jak wszystkie poprzednie. Connor otworzył je dając im do zrozumienia, że mają przez nie przejść.

Wyglądało to na biuro, jednak jakby przygotowywane szybko i bez pomysłu. W pomieszczeniu stały metalowe szafki, które przypominały te w magazynach policyjnych. Odporne na wodę, ogień jak i próby otwarcia bez odpowiednich kluczy. Nie było tu okien, a jedynym źródłem światła były lampy, które jarzyły się zimnym blaskiem. Pod ścianą stało metalowe biurko, o które opierał się mężczyzna. Kate znała go, nazywał się…

\- Malik – przestawił się krótko patrząc na nich uważnie – Wiem, że wszystko wydarzyło się szybko i macie na pewno wiele pytań – widząc jak Tomas otwiera już usta podniósł rękę – Ale nie mamy na to teraz czasu. To zbyt krytyczny moment i życie naszych braci jest w takich sytuacjach zagrożone bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Musimy dowiedzieć się skąd Templariusze wiedzieli gdzie zaatakować i czy wiedzą jeszcze coś – wymienił krótkie spojrzenie z Connorem który w odpowiedzi pokiwał jedynie głową – Gdy sytuacja się wyjaśni, porozmawiam z wami. Ale nie teraz.

\- Jest tu Nancy?

Malik zatrzymał wzrok dłużej na Kate, która zadała to pytanie, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Tak. Możecie ją zobaczyć. Connor was tam zaprowadzi. A teraz wybaczcie, mam wojnę na głowie.

Indianin już zdążył otworzyć im drzwi, gdy nagle rozległ się jeszcze jeden głos.

\- Mogę wam pomóc.

Malik westchnął ciężko odwracając się do nich plecami.

\- Nie. Moi ludzie wystarczą, idźcie.

\- Każda para rąk się przyda.

\- Która jest wystarczająco sprawna.

\- Myślę, że udowodniłam już, że moje umiejętności dorównują waszym. Proszę nie zwodzić mnie pustymi argumentami. Zaczynam myśleć, że nam nie ufacie.

Malik odwrócił się wreszcie w ich stronę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Po raz pierwszy chyba od kiedy weszli do pokoju spojrzał na Shae. Kate patrzyła na przyjaciółkę z lekko otwartymi ustami, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to co mówi.

\- Zapewne to rozumiesz – zaczął powoli Malik – Ostatni atak wynikał z przecieku informacji. Albo Templariusze włamali się do naszego systemu, a udowodniłaś, że nie jest to niemożliwe – stojący przy drzwiach Connor zacisnął mocno szczęki – Albo zrobił to jakiś informator. Nie mam tego luksusu ufania wam w takiej sytuacji.

\- Nikt się nie włamał do systemu – pewność w głosie dziewczyny zdumiała Malika – Zabezpieczenia jakie wcześniej założył Connor były niemal nie do przejścia. Sama męczyłam się tygodniami, zanim udało mi się wejść na najniższe poziomy waszych systemów. A informacje tam znajdujące się nie są nowością dla naszych wrogów. Sama później dołożyłam własne pomysły na utrudnienie hakowania. Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek byłby w stanie wydobyć cenne informacje z waszych systemów. Nie sądzę, że Connor by od razu takiego włamania nie odkrył.

Malik zerknął na Indianina, który wbijał wzrok w plecy dziewczyny. Chłopak był dobry w powściąganiu swoich emocji, jednak mężczyzna dobrze widział w jego oczach zdumienie i trochę złości.

\- Więc mówisz, że ktoś przekazał informacje Templariuszom?

\- Obserwujecie nas cały czas, więc dobrze wiecie, że to nikt z nas – Shae na chwilę zawahała się – Zaatakowano Nancy – powiedziała z wyraźnym drżeniem w głosie – Która jest dla nas jak rodzina. Pozwól mi znaleźć osobę za to odpowiedzialną.

\- Nie jest to…

\- Proszę.

Malik zacisnął usta w wąską linię nie odzywają się dłuższy czas. Patrzył na dziewczynę uważnie rozważając jej słowa.

\- Dobrze.

Connor zrobił szybki krok do przodu wbijając pełne oburzenia spojrzenia w mężczyznę.

\- Nie zamierzam jej dawać dostępu do naszych danych.

Malik uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

\- Oh, nie będziesz tego robił. Daj dziewczynie jedynie dostęp do jednego z naszych czystych komputerów. Zobaczymy na co się przyda – zerknął czarnymi oczami na Indianina – I miej ją cały czas na oku.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby był to najlepszy pomysł – powiedział z naciskiem chłopak.

Mężczyzna jednak posłał mu jedynie nie znoszące sprzeciwu spojrzenie, w odpowiedzi na które Indianin zacisnął pięści i raz jeszcze stanął przy otwartych drzwiach, dając im do zrozumienia, że mają wyjść.

\- Miej na uwadze – powiedział Malik jak już wychodzili – Że życie twoich przyjaciół zależy od twoich działań. Postaraj się ich nie zawieźć.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Oh Nancy.

Umęczony szept wyrwał się z ust kobiety, gdy zobaczyła leżącą na łóżku postać. Przez chwilę stała wryta w miejscu, nie będąc pewną, czy powinna się do niej zbliżać. Była nieprzytomna. Mimo złego początkowego wrażenie, spowodowanego przez stojącą wokół aparaturę i kroplówki, Kate zauważyła, że przyjaciółka nie wyglądała, jakby jej stan się pogorszył, od kiedy ostatnim razem ją odwiedzała w szpitalu. Stojący za nią Tomas minął ją powoli ciągnąć za sobą jedno z krzeseł stojących na korytarzu. Wskazał Kate by na nim usiadła, a sam stanął po drugiej stronie przyglądając się twarzy kobiety.

\- Widziałeś może lekarza?

\- Tak, ale zajmuje się teraz innym pacjentem – po chwili dodał – To miejsce przypomina prawdziwy szpital. Jak szliśmy widziałaś sąsiednie pokoje? – mężczyzna wzdrygnął się lekko – Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że oni naprawdę nie żartują. Toczą z tymi… Templariuszami prawdziwą wojnę.

\- Oh, od długiego czasu.

Obydwoje odwrócili się. W drzwiach stał starszy mężczyzna o długiej, siwej brodzie i włosach. Patrzył na nich niebieskimi oczami zza okularów. Podszedł do łóżka Nancy ściągając z niego kartę informacyjną.

\- Templariusze są bardzo dawna próbują podporządkować sobie ludzi. Metody jakich używają w waszym mieście nie różnią się od tych, jakich używają na całym świecie.

\- Całym świecie? – Kate nie potrafiła ukryć niedowierzania – Przecież to niemożliwe! Ktoś by się dowiedział, zobaczył…

Urwała widząc uniesione brwi mężczyzny.

\- Przez wieki nauczyli się działać w cieniu poprzez szantaż, strach, przekupstwo czy wymuszenia. Cześć z ich ludzi naprawdę wierzy w cel, jaki sobie postawili, jednak niestety są tacy, którzy wykorzystują stanowiska i moc jaką dostali dla własnych celów.

Tomas przypomniał sobie co mówił Altair, gdy wspominał o Templariuszach. Że są aby nastał pokój, poprzez bezwzględne podporządkowanie sobie wszystkich ludzi. Zacisnął pięści. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na leżącą Nancy.

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić – jego głos wypełniony był wściekłością – Nie mogę pozwolić, by te dranie robiły co im się podoba w naszym mieście.

\- Cieszę się z waszego zapału – skomentował starzec – Jednak przez parę najbliższych godzin będziecie musieli tu zostać. Póki sytuacja się nie uspokoi i dowiemy się więcej na temat ataku.

\- Mamy siedzieć bezczynnie?

\- Możecie ćwiczyć, jeśli chcecie. Mamy tutaj sale treningowe. Albo też dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o wspólnym wrogu.

Kate pokiwała głową, jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca wbijając zatroskane spojrzenie w twarz leżącej przyjaciółki. Starzec podszedł do niej kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Jej stan jest stabilny, ale nic więcej nie mogę dla niej zrobić. Musicie dać jej czas.

Kate wciąż nie ruszyła się zaciskając jedynie mocniej palce na dłoni Nancy. Usłyszała za sobą westchnięcie. Mimowolnie poczuła złość.

\- Może pan nas tu nie chcieć, ale chcę pobyć z przyjaciółką. Jeszcze parę godzin temu bałam się, że ją straciłam na zawsze. Proszę wybaczyć ten przejaw ludzkich uczuć w waszym Bractwie, ale nic nie poradzę.

\- Oh, nie jesteśmy maszynami, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Jednak wiemy jak przekłuć złość i smutek, jaki teraz czujesz w działanie, skierowane przeciwko tym, którzy do tego doprowadzili. Twoja obecność nie pomoże jej wyzdrowieć, uwierz mi.

Tomas ukląkł obok niej, zwracając się do lekarza.

\- Dziękujemy, naprawdę. Potrzebujemy trochę czasu, doktorze – zerknął na plakietkę przypiętą do jego fartucha – Da Vinci.

Starzec ukłonił się lekko.

\- Oczywiście. Wybaczcie, mam innych pacjentów, którymi muszę się zająć.

* * *

Altair siedział na ławce czytając gazetę i kątem oka przypatrując się budynkowi mieszkalnemu przed sobą. Wyglądał zwyczajnie. Cztery piętra, na dole kwiaciarnia i mały osiedlowy sklep. Niemal w każdym oknie wisiały kwietniki. Ot, normalny budynek.

\- _Drugie piętro. Mieszkanie numer 202. Trzecie okno od lewej._

Powiódł wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Zasłonięte żaluzje – mruknął – Snajperzy nie będą mogli oddać strzału.

Spokojnie zwinął gazetę i wstał, kierując się wolnym krokiem w stronę budynku.

\- Wchodzimy – mruknął pod nosem – Dwójka i trójka za mną. Jedynka i czwórka zostańcie na pozycjach i obserwujcie okolicę.

Słysząc w słuchawce potwierdzenie rozkazu ruszył na tyły budynku w stronę wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Zaledwie chwilę później jeden z jego braci dołączył do niego. Wymienili ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i weszli do środka. Jeden z nich wziął windę, drugi schody, tak, aby zabezpieczyć się przed minięciem potencjalnego celu. Kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi, z drugiej strony korytarza szła trzecia z asasynów, kiwając do nich głową. Kiedy wreszcie stanęli pod odpowiednim numerem, Altair nachylił się przysłuchując się przez chwilę dźwiękom w środku. Włączony telewizor i głosy. Pokazał na palcach ile mężczyzn siedzi w pokoju, a następnie dał znak siostrze, by otworzyła zamek. Nie zajęło jej to długo. Kiedy usłyszeli cichy szczęk zamka, wyciągnęli pistolety z tłumikami i na jego znak weszli do środka.

Gdy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi, Altair od razu zapamiętał, gdzie znajdował się każdy z mężczyzn. Dwóch siedziało na kanapie oglądając mecz, jeden wyglądał przez zasłonięte żaluzje przez okno, jeden rozmawiał przed telefon. Przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że przysiągłby, że był tu jeszcze jeden, jednak nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo.

Zaskoczeni mężczyźni nie mieli nawet czasu by sięgnąć po broń. Stojący przy oknie i telefonie padli martwi niemal w tej samej chwili z dziurami w głowie. Altair zastrzelił jednego siedzącego na kanapie, sprawiając, że drugi zerwał się niemal natychmiast i sięgnął za pas. Mężczyzna strzelił szybko w jego rękę a następnie w obie nogi, wymuszając krzyk bólu z jego ust i potok przekleństw. Asasyn podszedł do niego szybko i uderzył w głowę. Zerknął jeszcze raz na leżące ciało a następnie rozejrzał się. Siostra oddała jeszcze parę strzałów w kuchni, kiedy jeden z braci zamknął spokojnie drzwi. Wychodząca z kuchni kobieta pokręciła głową. Altair skrzywił się w niezadowoleniu.

\- Stawiał opór – wyjaśniła krótko.

\- I nie dałabyś mu rady?

\- Jemu może tak, ale nie kulom jakie we mnie strzelał. Aż tak dobry to nawet ty nie jesteś.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko dotykając palcem urządzenia w swoim uchu.

\- Czterech zabitych, jeden ciężko ranny, ale powinien przeżyć transport. Powiadom Leonarda, że ma być w pogotowiu.

\- _Prosiłem o dwóch żywych, rozmawiających._

\- Dasz radę, Connor – zwrócił się do reszty – Ja z Alise bierzemy go ze sobą. Wy zostańcie. Przeszukajcie to mieszkanie zanim zjawi się tu ekipa sprzątająca.

* * *

Shae nie mogła skupić się na swoim zadaniu przyglądając się temu co robi Connor zaledwie parę metrów dalej. Odchyliła się spoglądając na jego ekran i słuchając jak wydaje polecenia i instrukcje. Nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla jego umiejętności.

\- Nie miałaś czegoś robić?

Słysząc jego ostry ton dziewczyna wbiła z powrotem wzrok w ekran monitora. Jakby to miało w czymś pomóc.

\- Czy to oni podłożyli ogień w szpitalu?

Connor zignorował jej pytanie. Na jego ekranie pojawiły się jakieś fotografie, które zaczął obrabiać polepszając ich jakość. Shae zagryzła wargę. Nie ufał jej. Nie dziwiła mu się. Zasłużyła sobie na to. Wbiła twarde spojrzenie w dane jakie miała przed sobą. Ale mogła przecież udowodnić, że można jej ufać. I tym razem nie była tak nieświadoma jak wcześniej. Lepiej wiedziała czego szukać i gdzie. Miał w końcu dostęp do listy osób, które były podejrzewane o bycie Templariuszami. Znów położyła palce na klawiaturze. Dowie się ile będzie mogła.

Shae przetarła zmęczone oczy zerkając na zegarek na komputerze. Siedziała tu już dobrych osiem godzin. Connor w tym czasie parę razy wchodził i wychodził, a siedzący przy innych komputerach asasyni też zdążyli się wymienić. Dziewczyna przetarła dłonią kark odginając się do tyłu.

\- Powinnaś się zdrzemnąć.

Pisnęła cicho pod nosem. Tuż za nią stał Ezio patrząc z wesołymi błyskami w oczach na jej reakcję. Shae zerknęła na Connora, który nie zwracał na nią dalej uwagi, i pokręciła głową.

\- Chcę pomóc.

\- Wiem, ale nie zrobisz tego dobrze, jeśli zaraz tu padniesz – wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju.

\- Wiem, że jestem blisko – jęknęła patrząc znów na monitor – Tylko czegoś nie dostrzegam.

Mężczyzna westchnął przysuwając sobie pobliskie krzesło.

\- Widzę, że bardzo zależy ci, aby wkraść się w łaski naszego drogiego Connora – mruknął jakby do siebie – Zaczynam być zazdrosny.

\- Ja… ja nie – przerwała szybko czując jak się rumieni. Nie zamierzała nawet patrzeć teraz na Indianina, dobrze wiedząc, że wszystko słyszy - Chcę być po prostu przydatna.

\- Ależ w to nie wątpię – nagle zwrócił się do siedzącego obok chłopaka – Connor, mógłbyś w końcu uwierzyć, że Shae stoi po naszej stronie? Dziewczyna nam się tu zamęczy. A naprawdę nie chcę więcej oglądać tych pięknych oczu w takim stanie.

Chłopak zignorował go zaciskając jedynie szczęki.

\- Nie rozumiem, przecież sam ją sprawdziłeś. Chyba we wszystkich istniejących bazach z tego co słyszałem, bo dzwoniłeś nawet do placówki w Bułgarii. Jeśli ty nic nie znalazłeś, to czemu jej nie ufasz?

Ezio zamyślił się na chwilę patrząc na dziewczynę. Ta nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą począć wróciła do poprzedniej czynności. Nagle na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Jesteś na nią zły, bo złamała twoje zabezpieczenia!

\- Jestem zajęty bracie, mógłbyś wyjść?

Ezio nie umiał ukryć radości ze swojego odkrycia.

\- Oh, urażona duma to nic złego, braciszku. Nie zliczę ile razy mnie kobiety wykiwały – zwrócił się do Shae – Jedna raz nawet zostawiła mnie przywiązanego do łóżka i zabrała wszystkie moje pieniądze. Musiałabyś widzieć minę sprzątaczki, która przyszła myśląc, że pokój jest już pusty.

\- Nikt mnie nie wykiwał – warknął zwracając się w końcu w ich stronę.

\- Przyznaj po prostu, że była lepsza.

Indianin zacisnął usta. Ezio jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- No dalej, mały. Będzie ci lżej na sercu.

\- Zostaw go proszę – powiedziała w końcu Shae – Miałam szczęście i tyle. Umiejętności Connora zdecydowanie przewyższają moje. Jego zabezpieczenia na wyższych poziomach były wprost niewiarygodne i nigdy nie udałoby mi się ich złamać, nawet jakbym siedziała nad tym miesiącami.

Mężczyzna oderwał wreszcie wzrok od Connora rzucając mu ostatnie znaczące spojrzenie. Zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny wciąż lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Postaraj się zdrzemnąć. Mam trochę spraw na głowie, ale jak wrócę to ma cię tu nie być, rozumiesz?

\- Ale muszę…

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba przywiążę cię do łóżka.

Shae poczuła jak znów gwałtownie się rumieni. Mruknęła coś pod nosem, wywołując gładki śmiech i mężczyzny. Kiedy wreszcie wyszedł znów zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie dźwiękami stukania w klawisze. Kiedy parę osób wyszło i zostali sami w pomieszczeniu, Connor westchnął ciężko. Przesunął palcami po głowie i odezwał się tak cicho, że na początku dziewczyna nie była pewna czy dobrze usłyszała.

\- To nie było tylko szczęście.

Shae chciała coś odpowiedzieć, jednak nagle zamarła słysząc znajomy głos na jednym z nagrań, które puściła. Znalazła je na jednym z ukrytych serwerów. Większość do tej pory okazała się nic nie znacząca. Na tym jednak widziała coś w formie przesłuchania. Mężczyzna siedział naprzeciw drugiego, którego zeznania były nagrywane jak i notowane. Prowadzący przesłuchanie co jakiś czas zadawał pytania, na które zeznający szczegółowo odpowiadał. Wbiła przerażone spojrzenie w monitor zasłaniając ręką usta. Widząc jej reakcje Connor zerwał się i podszedł bliżej również patrząc na ekran.

\- Mogłem się domyślić – warknął pod nosem - Drań zapadł się pod ziemię dwa dni temu.

Do oczy Shae napłynęły łzy. Indianin zmarszczył brwi widząc jej reakcje i nie będąc pewnym co ma powiedzieć.

\- Nie mogliście tego wiedzieć – mruknął niepewnie.

\- Ale jak on mógł nam to zrobić?! Zrobić to Nancy?!

Chłopak położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, sprawiając, że dziewczyna zaczęła jeszcze głośniej płakać. Zdezorientowany stał tak, aż nagle dziewczyna zerwała się i przytuliła do niego łkając w jego koszulę. Connor stał chwilę z uniesionymi rękami, nie widząc co ma zrobić, aż wreszcie położył jedną ręką na jej plecach a drugą na jej głowie, próbując ją uspokoić. Pamiętał, że tak robiła jego matka, gdy któraś z jego sióstr wpadła w histerię. Gdy inni informatycy wrócili z przerwy, chłopak posłał im mordercze spojrzenie sprawiając, że ci zaraz wyszli zostawiając dwójkę samych. Wreszcie, gdy dziewczyna się uspokoiła, puścił ją. Coś ukłuło go, gdy zobaczył jej spuchnięte płaczem oczy i ślady łez na policzkach.

\- Muszę pokazać to nagranie Malikowi.

Shae pokiwała głową wycierając się o rękach. Connor był przez chwilę zły na siebie, że nie ma przy sobie chusteczek, ale nigdy nie sądził, że będzie w takiej sytuacji. Poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu podchodząc do jej komputera i zgrywając szybko nagranie. Wychodząc zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę w progu patrząc na nią przelotnie.

\- Dobra robota – burknął cicho.

W korytarzu minął Ezia, którzy już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak chłopak go ubiegł.

\- Zaprowadź ją do jej znajomych. Może teraz ich potrzebować.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

\- Czy coś znowu zrobiłeś, Connor?

\- Nie – mruknął - Ale ty lepiej sobie poradzisz ode mnie – dodał z irytacją.

Już ruszył dalej, gdy Ezio nagle uderzył się w czoło.

\- Byłbym zapomniał. Nie odbierasz telefonu. Leonard prosił, żeby ci przekazać, że udało mu się otworzyć wreszcie usta naszemu Templariuszowi.

\- Dopiero teraz? Jego serum zazwyczaj działa szybciej.

\- Altair tak go podziurawił, że najpierw musiał zająć się ratowaniem jego życia.

\- Powiadomię go, że pójdę do niego jak tylko pokażę to Malikowi – odparł pokazując pendriva.

\- A ja zajmę się w tym czasie naszą drogą Shae.

Widząc uśmiech błąkający się w kącikach ust Ezia Connor spiął się i napięcie odszedł w stronę gabinetu Malika. Mężczyzna widząc to uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ah, młodość.

* * *

Altair zmrużył oczy patrząc na ekran w biurze Malika.

\- Więc to był Nick? Czy reszta wie?

Connor pokiwał głową.

\- Co z tym zrobimy?

Malik podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Connor przeanalizuj ze swoimi ludźmi całe nagranie i wyciągnij z tego serwera wszystko co się da. Zobacz czy mają jeszcze jakiegoś informatora i co wiedzą. Jak bardzo może to wpłynąć na bezpieczeństwo naszych ludzi.

Chłopak pokiwał głową wychodząc szybko z biura. Malik zerknął raz jeszcze na zatrzymane nagranie. Po chwili ciszy Altair powiedział na głos to, o czym obydwoje myśleli.

\- Nick pewnie już nie żyje. Gdy zorientowali się, że nic więcej nie wyciągną, to nie mieli powodu utrzymywać go przy życiu.

\- Mogli zatrzymać go jako zakładnika.

\- Nie sądzę – odparł – Wiedzą, że mogliby jedynie zwabić resztę starej grupy, a oni są już pod naszą opieką. A my nigdy byśmy ich nie puścili na samobójczą misję. Dodatkowo – dodał po namyśle – Nie jestem pewien czy tak ochoczo pobiegliby po ratować, gdyby dowiedzieli się co zrobił.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy skąd przeciek. Chociaż jestem zdziwiony. Sądziłem, że traktują się nawzajem jak rodzina. Chociaż jak widać nawet w takiej grupie zdarzają się zdrady – Malik otworzył szufladę z której wyciągnął plik papierów – Masz szczęście, że udało ci się nie zabić tym razem celu.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że ich głównym zadaniem jest nie dać się złapać żywym.

\- Sądziłem, że tłumaczenie się jest poniżej twojej godności, Altairze – Malik podał mu dokumenty – Leonardo zdołał wydobyć z naszego drogiego podpalacza całkiem ciekawe informacje. Myślę, że jeśli dobrze to rozegramy, to uda się przechylić szalę na naszą stronę.

Altair przesunął wzrokiem tekście wertując kolejne kartki. Część informacji nie była nowością. Dobrze wiedzieli, czemu Roth wzbudza takie zainteresowanie. Miasto znajduje się w końcu w samym centrum szlaków transportowych – to tutaj spotykają się najważniejsze linie kolejowe, które ciągną się z północy na południe kraju jak i ze wschodu na zachód. Tu również mieści się port. Nie jest on największym tego typu portem w kraju, ale na pewno mieści się w pierwszej piątce. Codziennie widać nowe statki, które wpływają i odpływają dnia następnego. O ile w Roth nie posiada dobrego węzła komunikacyjnego, łączącego go z innymi miastami, a zwykłe drogi, to nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Statki i kolej wystarczają.

A Templariusze to wykorzystują. Gąszcz zamówień a dodatkowo skorumpowani celnicy jak i policja – gdzie lepiej jest przerzucać swoje towary? Oczywiście jest to broń, ale to nie największy problem. Są nim ludzie. Żywy towar, to złoto Templariuszy. Emigranci, którzy uciekają z miejsc ogarniętych konfliktem zbrojnym. Część zwyczajnie chce dać swoim dzieciom szanse na życie w miejscu, gdzie nie słysząc codziennie zrzucanych bomb i strzałów karabinów. Gdzie masz szansę dożyć trzydziestki. Gdzie masz szansę po prostu żyć, bez strachu o siebie i bliskich. Inni uciekają z zniszczonym miast za lepszym życiem.

I tak trafiają w ręce Templariuszy. W końcu na to czekali. Przecież sami podsycali konflikty zbrojne, przed którymi teraz ci ludzie uciekali.

Najłatwiej jest przejąć na swoją stronę najmłodszych. Ich umysły najlepiej się kształtuje. Część z nich pamięta jedynie wojnie, więc gdy ktoś obiecuje ci świat pełen wiecznego pokoju, to jak możesz mu odmówić? Jak nie wierzyć w jego słowa i podążać za nim, niczym religijny fanatyk. Potem te dzieci gdy dorosną, zasilają szeregi administracji publicznej, służb czy zajmują się polityką. A czyż to nie jest o wiele łatwiejsze niż szantaże i przekupstwa? Chociaż do tych metod i tak muszą się uciekać, jeśli chodzi o starszych. Część mężczyzn w sile wieku, którzy sami już wcześniej trzymali karabiny, broniąc swoich miast czy rodzin, zostaje profesjonalnie przeszkolonych i wcielonych do bojówek, bądź pracują jako ochroniarze. Zarabiają wystarczająco dużo, żeby nie zadawać pytań. A jeśli nie daj boże przybyli tu z rodzinami, to mogą być pewni, że gdyby pieniądze nie zamknęły ich ust, to strach przed stratą bliskich jest wystarczający. Ale oczywiście zdarzają się uciekający z zawodem czy wykształceniem. Tych też nie zmarnuje się. Wykorzysta się ich, da pracę czy własny zakład, który będzie używany jako bezpieczna kryjówka, miejsce spotkać, bądź zdobycia i wymiany informacji. Altair mógłby wymieniać jeszcze długo. Templariusze przez dziesięciolecia stworzyli świetny system pozyskiwania wielu nowych rekrutów. Nawet jeśli nie wszyscy byli chętni. A część tych, którzy próbowali uciec albo nie wykonywać zadań, no cóż. Czekała ich śmierć.

Dlatego często przegrywali tę wojnę. Templariusze mieli więcej środków, więcej ludzi. Gdy udawało im się zamknąć jakąś placówkę, na jej miejsce zaraz wyrastała kolejna. Tak samo szybko zastępowano zabitych Templariuszy. Co z tego, jeśli asasyni mieli lepsze umiejętności? Z ilością nie wygrasz.

Altair wiedział w głębi ducha, że dlatego Malik zaproponował współpracę komuś z zewnątrz. Że był to test, czy są gotowi się otworzyć i zdobyć sojuszników poza Bractwem.

\- W końcu wiemy kto odpowiada za port. Chcę go dostać żywego na przesłuchanie. Może uda się wyciągnąć z niego wystarczające informacje, żeby dał nam namiary na Roberta.

\- Talal?

Malik pokiwał głową.

\- Kolejna dostawa towarów odbędzie się za trzy dni. Dostaliśmy nazwę statku. Talal osobiście przeprowadzi inspekcje. Macie go złapać wtedy, zanim znów zapadnie się pod ziemię. Wybierz odpowiednich ludzi, masz wolną rękę.

Mężczyzna już chciał wyjść, gdy Malik podał mu jeszcze jedną kartkę. Altair rzucił mi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Chcę byś przetestował Shepard i Erkharda. Nic skomplikowanego i trudnego. Zwykłe podsłuchiwanie, a być może kradzież danych.

Altair zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie sądzę, że to najlepszy pomysł.

\- Zacznie się robić gorąco i chcę wiedzieć, kto z nich to wytrzyma. Wolę teraz pozbyć się najsłabszych, niż potem narażać życie innych braci.

Asasyn zerknął na jeszcze raz na kartkę zaciskając usta.

\- Dobrze, ale wiedz, że nie podoba mi się to.

Wracając Altair zaciskał mocniej palce na pliku papierów, które przekazał mu Malik. Podsłuchanie może było niczym, ale dla niego. Fakt, że musiał zabrać ze sobą dwóch cywili, zmieniało misję w kompletnie inną bajkę. A do tego jeszcze musiał zaplanować skomplikowaną akcję porwania Talala. Będzie musiał przekazać część planowania Eziowi, jeśli mają wrócić z tego żywi.

Przechodząc obok sali ćwiczeń usłyszał odgłosy walki. Westchnął ciężko. Większość nowicjuszy powinna być teraz na strzelnicy. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest to kolejna bójka. Nie miał na to teraz czasu.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia kierując się w miejsce skąd dochodziły dźwięki. Otworzył nieco szerzej oczy dostrzegając Kate, która z wielką zaciekłością uderzała w worki zwisające z sufitu. Wbrew sobie przesunął wzrokiem po jej krągłościach. Spocony materiał koszulki niemal idealnie przywierał do jej ciała, pokazując więcej niż pewnie chciała. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową odganiając niechciane myśli.

\- Źle uderzasz.

Kate przerwała nagle odwracając się w jego stronę, dopiero teraz dostrzegając jego obecność.

\- Żeby cios miał więcej siły, musisz uderzać całym ciałem, nie tylko ręką – podszedł do niej bliżej wyprowadzając cios – Widzisz jak pracują biodra?

Kobieta pokiwała głową próbując powtórzyć to, co jej właśnie pokazał. Pokiwał głową widząc jak się poprawiła. Ta jednak po chwili przestała rozpinając zębami rękawice. Altair już marszczył brwi sądząc, że chce już przerwać, ale ta zaskoczyła go.

\- Kontynuujmy nasz trening.

\- Niestety nie mam na to teraz czasu.

\- Powiedziałeś, że będziesz nas szkolił – warknęła wściekle – Więc rób to.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się lekko. Nie lubił jak ktoś się do niego tak odzywał.

\- Nie widzisz co się właśnie dzieje? Nie mam na to czasu.

\- Chcę trenować właśnie przez to co się dzieje! Jeśli to co mówiłeś jest prawdą i Templariusze są tak groźni jak twierdzisz, to umiejętność prawidłowego wyprowadzania uderzenia zbytnio mi nie pomoże. Muszę wiedzieć jak kogoś obezwładnić. Jak się obronić. Jak pomóc komuś innemu! – wzięła głębszy oddech – Po tym jak podpalili szpital dopiero zrozumiałam, że jesteśmy na celowniku. Nigdy nie stałam bezczynnie. Zawsze starałam się walczyć z tymi draniami, którzy niszczą to miasto – spojrzała na niego twardo – Jednak wiem, że jestem zbyt słaba, a samymi chęciami nie wygrywa się wojen.

Mężczyzna zawahał się widząc znaną mu nieustępliwość w spojrzeniu kobiety. Była tam również siła i determinacja. Westchnął zerkając na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

\- Mogę poświęcić pół godziny – mruknął – Potem muszę porozmawiać z waszą trójką.

\- Porozmawiać? W jakiej sprawie.

\- Później – rzucił kierując się w stronę mat treningowych.

Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach kobieta była w stanie zablokować jego cios, a następnie wykorzystać pęd ciała do wyprowadzenia z równowagi mężczyzny. Kłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że trochę jej w tym nie pomógł. Zadowolił się jednak tym, co zrobiła. Już wcześniej jej gibkość i szybkość ruchów była wystarczająca, aby bez zbędnych przygotowań zacząć naukę odpowiednich ruchów. Nie była wystarczająco silna, jednak to mogło na razie zejść na drugi plan.

Widział na twarzy kobiety krótką radość połączoną ze zdumieniem, że udało jej się wyprowadzić cios. Jednak jak na gust mężczyzny wahała się zbyt długo. Nie czekają wiele podciął jej nogi chwytając ją za szyję i obalił siadając na niej okrakiem. Leżąca pod nim kobieta dyszała ciężko, jednak po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Zrobiłam to – powiedziała, kiedy wreszcie złapała wystarczająca ilość powietrza – Udało mi się.

\- Jeszcze wiele musisz się nauczyć.

\- Wiem. I będę nad tym pracować – złapała raz jeszcze oddech – Ale to znaczy, że mogę się tego nauczyć.

Altair przesunął wzrokiem po biuście kobiety, a po chwili przeniósł go na jej twarz. Dłużej niż chciał przytrzymał wzrok na jej lekko uchylonych ustach. Siedząc pod nim kobieta ruszyła się nieznacznie.

\- W czymś mogę pomóc?

Uniósł wzrok by natknąć się na jej zawadiackie spojrzenie. Prychnął jedynie pod nosem i wstał szybko z kobiety stając do niej tyłem. Po chwili poczuł jak ta też wstaje stając za nim.

\- Wiesz, nie miałabym nic przeciwko.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

\- Myślę, że doskonale wiesz. Jestem kobietą wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć jak ktoś rozbiera mnie wzrokiem – widząc jak otwiera usta w oburzeniu dodała – Oh, nie zaprzeczaj.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie darzysz mnie zbyt dużą sympatią.

\- Jak ty mnie, ale co z tego? Czy lubienie się jest potrzebne do seksu? – przez chwilę Altair nie był pewien co ma odpowiedzieć – Podobam ci się. A ty pewnie dobrze wiesz, że jesteś przystojny.

Zbliżyła się na tyle, że ich twarz dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów.

\- I myślę, że obydwoje tego potrzebujemy.

* * *

Gdy tylko Kate zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Altair pchnął ją mocno na nie wyrywając z jej ust zdumione westchnięcie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem chwytając ją dłońmi w pasie.

\- Oh, nie bądź z siebie taki zadowolony – mruknęła rozpinając jego bluzę.

Nie zamierzał być dłużny i ściągnął z kobiety bluzkę, a następnie szybko rozpiął stanik. Gdy tylko upadł na ziemię, wziął jej piersi w dłoń, całując Kate zachłannie w usta. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że miała wspaniałe usta. Ścisnął lekko palcami sutek kobiety sprawiając, że ta jęknęła. Wykorzystał szybko tę okazję do wsunięcia w jej usta języka. W odpowiedzi Kate jęknęła jeszcze raz przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach. Przerywając tylko na chwilę pocałunek, rozpiął jej spodnie i ściągnął je z niej szybko. Płynnym ruchem chwycił ją pod uda i podniósł opierając raz jeszcze, lecz tym razem mocniej o ścianę. Kate pogłębiła pocałunek zaplatając nogi w jego pasie i zachęcająco kręcąc biodrami. Syknął pod nosem na ten ruch czując, jak ociera się o jego członek.

\- Łóżko – sapnęła gryząc go delikatnie w ucho – Teraz.

Nie zwlekając zaniósł ją w stronę łóżka kładąc ją na materacu. Z zadowoleniem patrzył jak ściąga z siebie resztki bielizny i zachęcająco otwiera uda dotykając się po ich wewnętrznej stronie. Spojrzała na niego lekko zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- Długo mam czekać?

Uśmiechnął się lekko również się rozbierając. Kate przesunęła głodnym wzrokiem po jego ciele, zagryzając lekko wargę, gdy wzrok zatrzymał się na jego członku. Powoli wszedł na łóżko zajmując pozycję między jej udami i znów zaatakował jej usta. Jedną ręką podparł się a drugą przesunął po jej brzuchu schodząc niżej, aż wreszcie zanurzył dwa palce w jej wnętrzu. Jęknęła przerywając na krótką chwilę pocałunek, a mężczyzna w tym czasie zaczął całować jej szyję. Gdzieś w głębi siebie był zadowolony jak bardzo była już mokra. Wsadził trzeci palec starając się ją jak najlepiej przygotować. W tym czasie kobieta jęczała i sapała wijąc się pod jego dotykiem. Po chwili jednak i jego oddech się spłycił, gdy zręczne palce chwyciły za jego członek, pieszcząc go szybko. Ugryzł lekko szyję leżącej pod nim kobiety, czując rosnącą rozkosz w twardniejącym penisie.

Nagle zabrał swoje palce z jej wnętrza i wyprostował się chwytając kobietę za pas i niemal brutalnie odwrócił na brzuch. O ile na początku Kate wydawała się zaskoczona, to po chwili w jej oczach pojawiło się zadowolenie. Klękła wypinając pośladki zachęcająco w jego stronę. Na ten widok Altair odetchnął głęboko. Położył jedną dłoń na jej plecach pchając ją tak, że głową leżała niemal na poduszce. Nie tracąc więcej czasu zbliżył się jeszcze do niej i jednym płynnym ruchem wszedł w nią wyrywając z jej ust głośny jęk rozkoszy.

Przez chwilę trwał nieruchomo, pozwalając kobiecie się przyzwyczaić. Nagle usłyszał jej lekko zachrypnięty głos.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać, asasynie?

Zacisnął mocno palce na jej biodrach wychodząc z niej niemal całkowicie, a następnie wszedł w nią znów gwałtownie. Kate jęknęła przeciągle zaciskając mocno palce na prześcieradle. Ponowił zaraz ten ruch, jednak za każdym razem wchodząc w nią coraz mocniej. Kiedy zauważył, że kobieta chce podnieść się na rękach, znów położył jej dłoń między łopatki przyciskając lekko i zmuszając, by leżała. Po chwili w pokoju było słychać tylko jej głośne jęki.


End file.
